


Take Me to Church

by Anarchy_Divine_13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Angst, Cult, Eventual Smut, F/F, Iloveangstsobeprepared, Multi, SuperCorp, churchAU, itsgonnabecrazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Divine_13/pseuds/Anarchy_Divine_13
Summary: Lena Luthor comes to a crossroads; join her family or follow her heart.  Realizing her family is not all they seem, she will steadily leave a redundant relationship and then finds herself drawn to Kara Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

Hell. Damnation. Eternity. Heaven. Sinners. God. A chorus of “amen’s” and grunts of approval from the crowd of worshippers interrupted Lena’s thoughts. She hated being here, hated the high held standards of being a pastor’s perfect little daughter. It had been that way since she was 8. She didn’t want to come back after graduating from college so early, but she had no choice. She was nineteen, with two doctorates degrees and one masters, she was a genius and proud of it too. 

But even with that, Lex was running Luthorcorp which left her to come back home and help Lillian run her doctor’s office. In addition to that, Lionel had been adding pressure on her to settle down and finally marry Jack. They had been together for three years, but Lena had never felt for him more than a friend, which was odd to her. She couldn’t even really remember why she said yes to being his girlfriend in the first place, perhaps it was just to appease her parents, or maybe it was the pressures of being perfect in her parents’ eyes. Lena scoffed internally and sighed, looking up at her father as he recited some Bible verse; she really should start paying attention, no doubt it will come up during dinner tonight. It’s not that church bothered her, really, there was only one topic that made her insides cave in; homosexuality. She had no idea why it bothered her so much, only that it did. She constantly wondered why it was such a major concern to the church; what did it matter if he or she loved him or her? Lena shot a forced smile towards Jack as he grinned to her. His hand slipped in hers and she cringed internally at the physical contact; even after all this time with Jack, she still had never been used to such physical contact. They hadn’t even had sex, much to her satisfaction. Her family was not the kind of family that was loving, especially when it came to physical gestures. Not that it bothered her much, or so she thought. Lena berated herself, she was lucky that such a wealthy and prosperous family even adopted her. Her mother had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, not that she wanted to find out anyways.

 

She stood up as the rest of the crowd began singing their church hymns; she mouthed the words silently, sighing internally and quite frankly, bored out of her mind. As the last bit of the hymn finished, a final prayer was said and then mass was over. With their hands intertwined, Jack led her outside where they waited for Lillian and Lionel. Gratitude was administered to Lionel for his words from various people. Lena scoffed softly. She was a Luthor, she knew when someone was being genuine and when someone was trying to “charm his/her way into heaven” as Lionel had said. “— and Lena would be happy to introduce the new family to the town and our church,” Lionel stated. Lena’s attention snapped back to the conversation at hand. “They aren’t just any family, they’re the Danvers family. Eliza Danvers is known very well for her knowledge in the field of alien biology while Jeremiah is a doctor. I think I will talk Jeremiah into coming and working with me. What do you think of that?” Lillian said with an amused smirk. Lionel and Lillian turned their attention towards Lena. “I think it’s an excellent idea mother. I’m sure Jeremiah would be honored. Father, I would be more than happy to introduce the Danvers family to our humble abode,” Lena flashed her award winning smile towards them. “I knew I could count on you,” Lionel prided, clasping his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I’m sure you can convince them to come have dinner with us tomorrow night, right darling?” Lionel raised an eyebrow towards Lillian. “Of course, we are Luthors after all.” Lena plastered a fake smile on her face while releasing her hand from Jack’s. “I’m going to go change,” Lena said as Jack shot her a confused look. She really didn’t like Jack. She just couldn’t understand why. Well, she could actually. He was an ass to her when they were alone or with his friends. Speaking of friends, Mike Matthews was heading towards them. Jack couldn’t afford to look a fool, despite the fact that Lena was clearly smarter than him. She know better than to ever allow his misogynistic personality to shine. She did an internal eye roll as Mike Matthews made his way into the conversation. She really despised him; he was an arrogant, privileged, frat boy that had no respect for women, or for anyone for that matter. “Well, if it isn’t the best looking couple in church, besides me or the Luthors of course,” Mike winked as he spoke.

 

“Mike, you flatter us,” Jack responded as he wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist. She damned herself for not having the chance to run away. “Well, I am quite the lady’s man,” he responded , wriggling his eyes. Lena rolled her eyes and tensed slightly, hoping Jack didn’t notice. Jack squeezed Lena gently, expecting some sort of dialogue from her. Lena forced a smile and nodded towards Mike. “Thank you,” she said quickly and slightly coldly. Before anyone else could say anything, Lionel flashed a grin. “Well, it seems though Lena won’t have to do any talking at all,” he whispered as the Danvers family made their way up to them. “Lillian Luthor,” Lillian greeted while she extended her hand to them. “Jeremiah, my wife Eliza, and our children Alex and Kara Danvers,” Jeremiah introduced all of them. Lena smiled and made eye contact with all of them, resting her eyes on Kara. Kara stared into the depths of her soul and grinned back at her. Lena blushed slightly and turned her head to look away. “A pleasure to formally meet you,” Lionel said as he shook Jeremiah’s hand. “We were hoping to have you for dinner so that we can get to know each other before tomorrow’s mass.” “We really appreciate the offer, however, we aren't steady church goers,” Eliza said briskly. Jeremiah shot her a look and all of the sudden, tension could be felt. 

 

“Ah, well, dinner is still on the table should you choose so,” Lionel said. Lillian’s eyes narrowed as she glared silently towards the Danvers. “Thank you,” Jeremiah said, before departing along with his family. “What kind of family moves to a city that is extremely religious?” Jack asked. Lena shot him a look. “A damned family,” Lillian seethed. “Now, now, I think the Danvers will come to realize just how important church is,” Lionel stated. “Without the guidance of God, we would be at the hands of Superman, but Lex is taking care of that problem.” Lena felt her heartbeat increase, she had nothing personal against the Supers; it also bothered her that her family was hell bent on the destruction of Superman. Nothing good could come from tonight’s dinner, not if the Luthors had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in her bedroom, Lena couldn’t help but think about her family’s and Jack’s remarks about the Danvers not being religious. Something didn’t sit well within her chest. In the past, she might’ve reluctantly agreed with them for the sake of fitting in, however now, she was downright _angry_ with her family. What kind of people, Christians of all people, had a right to judge? Weren’t they supposed to be the loving and forgiving people? When exactly did her mind shift into this new form of thinking? Lena glared at the dress that laid on her bed as if it had personally attacked her. She slipped on the dark green, strapless dress and headed downstairs to have dinner with her family.

 

“I just don’t understand how the Danvers don’t realize how _important_ the Luthors are,” Jack started. “Well, some people are just stupid,” Lillian said with a smirk. Lena took a deep breath, then walked into the dining room and sat at the table. “There you are darling,” Jack said with a grin. Lena shot a polite smile and nodded. “Well, not everyone is so blessed to understand us,” Lionel prided. “Lex would’ve persuaded them then and there with his charm,” Lillian shot a glare to Lena, which Lena recoiled slightly, but refused to stand down. “Well, I’m not Lex, and I’m certainly not going to force someone, a new family no less to come to a church that they don’t believe in,” Lena shot back with venom, however, a cruel smile painted her lips and an innocent shrug to go with it. Jack and the Luthors stared at her with nothing short of shock on their faces.

 

After several brief moments, more like hell for Lena, she stood up. “I think I’ll see myself to my room.” She left before her parents could say anything. She could feel the anger flaring up, she had to keep herself under control. _Get a grip, this is nothing you’re not used to_ , she thought. She stopped at the end of the hall and turned slightly. “She still hasn’t changed has she?” Lionel asked with a sigh. “Well, I’m working on that. In fact, I’m happy to have you both here. Lena and I have been together for three years now…” Lena tensed. She knew what Jack was asking and she wasn’t ready for that reality yet, that would mean the end of all of her freedom, not that she had much to begin with. “… I wanted to propose to Lena and I wanted your blessing,” Jack finished. Lena could feel her throat closing up.

 

Marriage; sure, it was something she had thought about once upon a time, but the terrifying thing about it was that she always saw herself with a wo—. “Of course you have our blessing,” she heard Lillian reply. “That settles that then.” Silverware could be heard clattering, she made her way to her room.

 

Lena went back to her room in silence and sat on her bed, sniffling. She couldn’t bring herself to even think of marrying Jack. She hadn’t even been _intimate_ with him, let alone, be his wife. No, she couldn’t even think of that. She was nineteen, there was so much more she needed to do with her life. She had places to go and way more experiences she wanted to have. She needed to get out, to leave, if only momentarily.

 

She ripped off her dress and slipped on black skinny jeans, converse and a long sleeve green shirt. She packed some clothes, her toothbrush and other necessities. Sure, this could been seen as exaggeration, but she desperately needed to get out for a little bit. But where would she go? It didn’t matter, she needed to not be here. She slung her bag over her shoulder and snuck to her window, opening it quietly and slipping out. It was dusk, so it should be getting dark enough to make it out without any suspicion.

 

Luthor Manor was an enormous place that was a result of the success of the Luthor business. The mansion was three stories up, and wide enough to fit a three car garage within it. Lionel didn’t accept money from church because he was already filthy rich. Sometimes, the money made Lena sick; all of the parties, galas, meetings, it all made her angry.

 

The one thing she had was college; she had a variety of scholarships to choose from which brought a smile to her face because she was an actual genius ( _not that anyone would tell Lex that_.) As Lena slipped through the front yard of the manor, she hopped the gate and made her way.

 

About thirty minutes into her escape, it was dark out and Lena found herself cold. How did she forget a jacket? Oh right, she was busy defying her parents. She was starting to get nervous; just where exactly was she supposed to go? Who would take a Luthor in? As she became more lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize a set of headlights heading her way. Before she could react, the truck came to a halt and the window was being rolled down. Lena braced herself, she was in for it now.

 

“Hey, you lost?” came the sweet, angelic voice. “N-no, just out for a walk,” Lena had somehow mustered up a sentence. “Well, you look like you’re about to freeze to death. Want a lift?” “I don’t really go places with strangers.” “Well, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m new, I just moved here. This is my sister Alex,” Kara said as she pointed at her sister. “Wait, you’re Lena Luthor right?” she asked excitedly. Lena sighed and nodded slowly. “Cool! Come on!” Kara hopped out of the truck and opened the door for Lena. “Let’s go frosty,” she grinned. Lena laughed and hopped into the old, beat up truck. She was confused, but utterly smitten by her sunshine smile.

 

Kara closed the door and jumped into the bed of the truck. “Wait, she doesn’t—“ “She’ll be fine,” Alex cut her off. “Sorry, we met earlier. Well, if you call that an introduction,” Alex said dryly. “Well, that’s the Luthor family for you,” Lena replied bitterly. After a brief moment of awkward silence and the forward progression of the truck, Alex chuckled. “She loves riding back there anyways. You just gave her the excuse to do so,” Alex stated with a smirk. Lena turned and looked back to the trunk. Kara waved back at her with an innocent grin and she sat back against her seat, smiling to herself. Kara was… Different.

 

The ride back to the Danvers’ household was silent, or what she assumed was the way to their house. For all she knew, they could be taking her out to the woods to kill her. That would be her luck. Alex hummed along to her punk, metal, whatever it was, Lena wasn’t too sure, not that she didn’t really mind. She enjoyed this particular kind of music, but her mother and father forbade it. It was usually classical or some form of church hymns that she was strongly encouraged to listen to. Sometimes, being the daughter of a pastor was no easy task. She had to make sure she was absolute perfection, at all times. It was exhausting, especially college. She wasn’t allowed to really explore or figure out who she was. That made everything especially exhausting.

 

It was so bad that if she had gotten anything lower than an A, her parents would have been notified; they kept close tabs on her schooling after all. Not only that, but she assumed Jack was telling them of all her activities as well. It didn’t bring any comfort to Lena, especially when her boyfriend and parents were keeping all of these tabs on her. This had to be some sort of sick joke. The universe must be toying with her. It was hard enough without Lex being here. He would always defend her and Lex didn’t approve of Jack, which brought a smile to her face. Despite everything that had been happening, Lena managed to get through it all, alone, well, there was Jack. Jack. Lena shook her head and felt hot tears pool at the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t been seen like this; weak, vulnerable, especially to this new family that for all she knew was kidnapping her. She tried to wipe her eyes stealthily but Alex caught her nonetheless. “Wanna hear a story?” “Excuse me?” “Do you want to hear a story?” Alex repeated. Lena turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowed and confusion clear as day on her face. Alex smiled gently and waited patiently for an answer. After a few more moments, Lena nodded. “Well—“ “Alex look out!!” Kara screamed right before everything went pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to grow on me. Apologies for the first chapter layout, it slipped my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena Luthor is a careful girl.  She has only had one major injury (if you can call it that) in her life and that was from a car accident she and Lex were in.  Two fractured ribs, broken nose and a concussion later, she found herself in a hospital bed.  It could have been worse.  Lex was mortified at the sight of Lena but the real heartbreaker was how Lillian blamed Lena for it all.  It was completely unfair and the emotional abuse weighed on Lena for a long time, it still does.  Come to think of it, she never really got over it.  She couldn’t even remember how the crash even happened in the first place.  Not that it really mattered, Lillian already believed the fault was Lena’s and she knew Lionel would never defend her to him.  Times like those, she wished she knew her biological mother because she had to be somewhat better than Lillian.  She wondered if her Irish mother was ever proud of her; these were the abandonment issues she couldn’t get rid of, no matter how hard she tried.  It’s why she could never really form a true friendship.  In all reality, there are many different situations better than Lillian Luthor.  

 

 

With a gentle groan, Lena started to slowly open her eyes.  She was on the hard, cold, dirt and she felt like someone was applying pressure to her.   Well, there _was_ something on top of her.  She attempted to speak, but her throat was throbbing.  She inhaled and coughed roughly, smoke was everywhere.  “Lena?  Lena!!!”  Kara’s voice was barely audible, muffled out by the pounding her in head.  She attempted to move again, but to no avail.  Her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings and she looked down her body to see a part of a tree collapsing barely on her, not enough to break bones, or she thinks, but enough that she can’t move.  Alex was quick to her side, blood was dripping down her face.  “Kara over here!”  

 

 

“Lena!!! Oh R—God!!” She exclaimed.  Lena coughed and shot her a painful smile and a thumbs up.  Alex laughed softly, shaking her head.  “Yeah, you’re some sort of badass Luthor, your parents are going to kill me!”  she exclaimed as she shielded Lena so Kara could use her x-ray vision to make sure Lena was still put together.  “Alex, I have to move it.”  “Kara no! You know what mom and dad said!”  “Alex!!”  Lena could barely make out the conversation but she felt the lower half of her body get lighter before she succumbed to the darkness.   

 

 

 

 

Her head was pounding, there were several voices, and Lena Luthor‘s head was _pounding_.  Oh, she had already though that didn’t she? Must be a concussion.  Again.  She really hoped she wasn’t ho— back at the Luthor Manor because this would be another headache on top of her already hurting head.  She tried to pick her head up, that was a terrible idea.  She groaned softly and felt a soft, gentle, but firm hand grasping hers.  “Hey, hey, stay down.  You got hurt pretty bad,” Kara spoke softly to her.  Her voice was angelic and it sent an uncomfortable and strange feeling straight to her heart.  She stared right into Kara’s icy blue eyes and found that the pain in her head, suddenly didn’t bother her anymore.  

 

“Are you okay?  Of course you’re not okay, you’re huma—hurt, and I mean if I had been in your place, I’d be feeling pretty gloomy too, not to say you’re gloomy but maybe that you just are not entirely okay.  I’m rambling.  Alex tells me I ramble too much and that I need to get a grip, which maybe I should get a grip, but sometimes I just can’t help it, when you’re with a pretty gr—“ she froze and chuckled nervously.  “A pretty awesome person like you, well you just happened to be that way and  I would know because I’m a good judge of character so, okay yeah, I’m done now,” she laughed softly, shrugging at Lena.    

 

Lena laughed before coughing harshly.  Kara looked like she was going to have a heart attack, which she would never allow to happen, not if she could help it.  “Water, please,” Lena said, almost too quietly, but Kara seemed to hear her.  She brought a glass of water to her and helped Lena sit up.  Lena took a sip of the water and found herself deprived of the cool liquid.  She wanted more, but Kara pulled it away.  “Not so fast, you might choke and I can’t have you choking on water silly,” she laughed as Lena pouted playfully.  “Ohh, don’t pout!  That’s definitely not fair!”  Lena giggled and shrugged, sitting up fully before wincing in pain.  

 

“The tree bruised your ribs, but nothing’s broken.”  Lena took a deep breath, clearing her throat before speaking.  “What happened exactly?”  she asked.  “Well, you see, we uh, um, there was a—“  “Kara!”  “Oh, golly,” she whispered.  “I’ll be right back!”  She got up and raced downstairs, leaving Lena alone to her thoughts.  

 

Lena pondered about the accident.  She wasn’t sure as to what exactly happened, she was too preoccupied with thinking about her “family,” and Alex’s story that she was supposed to share.  She made a mental note to ask Alex about the story later.  There was a soft knock at the door; speak of the devil.  Alex let herself in and gave a small wave and smile to Lena.  “Good morning, sleepy head.  You were really out for a minute there.  You had Kara and I worried sick.  Luckily, my mom and dad are both doctors,” Alex said as she sat on the bed next to Lena.  

 

Lena looked at her.  “Alex, what happened exactly?”  “We uh, hit a deer,” she said with uncertainty.  “I wasn’t paying attention because I was trying to make you feel better.  You looked sad,” she said slowly.  “Oh,” was all that came out of Lena’s mouth.  She had hoped Alex didn’t mean it the way it came out, but she felt the sting of tears begin to taunt her.  “Wait, oh God, that sounds terrible of me!”  she exclaimed.  “Let me try that again.  I’m terrible at this.  Look, I’m not good with feelings, or anything like that,” she said with a wave of her hand.  “Sometimes, when Kara gets sad, I just tell her stories of us, or remind her of a funny time or something like that,” she said chuckling.  “What was the story you were going to tell me?” Lena asked curiously.  “Oh, well, it was just about how Kara and I went to the beach and it was her first time.  So, my mom and dad were taking pictures, we write our names in the sand and lay down beside our names and take pictures.  Well, I thought it would be pretty funny to time the waves with her laying down and I got it just right.  Our parents were too busy messing with the camera and when I got her, she had this look like I just kicked her puppy or something.  She told me I betrayed her trust and I think that was one of the pivoting moments that defined our sisterhood,” Alex stated with pride.  

 

Lena laughed before looking away.  She missed Lex so much; her brother that had been there for her was now running a company and barely made time for her.  Realizing she hadn’t replied or commented on the story, Lena turned to face Alex.  “Sorry, I just… I like to get into my head sometimes.  Life hasn’t always been easy I guess.  That story makes me think of my brother Lex.  He’s busy running the family business and making our parents proud,” she said bitterly.  Alex merely nodded.  “Anytime you want to talk Lena.  I’m here.”  “Thank you,” Lena said sincerely.  “Girls, dinner!  _Before_ Kara eats it all!”  “Hey!! I _do not_ eat _all_ the food!” Kara yelled back.  Alex and Lena laughed.  “Well, let’s go eat dinner, you gotta be starving.”  

 

 

Sitting at the Danvers’ dinner table was much different from the Luthors.  First off, the Danvers were laughing along with their daughters, telling funny stories, which was much to Lena’s amusement.  In all of her life, she couldn’t recall a time where she had laughed this hard.  For once, life seemed to be in her favor.  She was genuinely enjoying herself and she was happy that she had left her place.  Oh no, what if the Danvers had already called the Luthors?  Her heart began to race and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kara looked at her with concern written all over face.  “Are you okay sweetie?”  Eliza asked sweetly.  “Yes, my head is just hurting a bit.  Dinner is absolutely delicious.  Thank you so much for letting me stay,” Lena said with a smile.  “Of course, it’s our pleasure,” Jeremiah replied.  “Not to put a damper on dinner and please don’t take this as you being unwelcome, but what were you doing on the road Lena?” Jeremiah asked. 

 

Lena paused for a moment.  She wasn’t exactly sure how to answer.  What could she say really?  “Well, I—“  “Lena, you don’t have to answer.  Jeremiah, come on, she just woke up and we had that _car accident,_ ” Kara said, with emphasis on the _accident_.  There was a moment of awkward silence before Eliza spoke up.  “I think what Jeremiah means to say sweetie,” she started off slowly.  “Is everything okay at home?  Are you safe?  You’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you want, of course.  We have more than plenty of room and my girls have taken a liking to you,” she said with a wink.  Lena blushed slightly as Alex smirked at Kara.  Kara blushed and looked away, Lena tried to maintain eye contact with her.  Kara was strange, but in a magnificent way.  

 

“There’s been some difficulty with my parents, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.  I just needed some space away from there.  From my boyfriend too,” she added with a grimace.  She could swear that Kara’s face fell at the mention of her boyfriend.  Lena immediately regretted announcing that piece of information, though she couldn’t place why.  “I just wanted to explore too,” she added.  “It was a beautiful evening and I wanted the fresh air.”  As she glanced around the dinner table, Kara refused to meet her eyes, Alex chuckled and continued eating while Eliza and Jeremiah gave her concerned looks.  “Well, whatever the reason, you’re welcome to spend the night and we can access the situation in the morning.  Rest that head of yours,” Jeremiah said, smiling and eating his food.  The rest of dinner went by with small talk.  

 

After dinner, Lena offered to help Eliza and Kara clean up.  She also wanted to have a chance to talk to Kara and figure out her fascination with her.  When they finished cleaning, they all met up in the living room and said their good nights, before making their way to bed.  

 

“So, I tend to kick and all, so you’re with Kara,” Alex said quickly before slamming her door shut.  Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  “Or I could take the couch,” Lena offered.  “What?  No!  NO!”  Kara said, almost too loudly.  “No.  My room, my bed has plenty of room.  It’ll be like a sleepover!  Except, well I’ve never had a sleepover, not to mention, I don’t really have too many friends so sleepovers are—“  “Kara,” Lena said gently, placing a hand on her arm.  The heat that she felt was warm and delightful.  “I’ve never had a sleepover either.  I think we can handle it,” Lena said with a smile.  Kara seemed to relax and be satisfied with that answer.  She practically skipped to her bedroom and held her door open for Lena.  

 

“So, what do you think of my parents?”  Kara asked as she pulled the blankets back.  “Oh, well, they’re delightful,” Lena said simply.  Kara moved around her room and gathered some pjs for Lena.  Holding them out for her, Lena laughed softly.  “Actually, I—.“  She stopped as she looked at Kara’s face.  Her face was full of compassion and genuine excitement.  She didn’t have the heart to tell her she had her own clothes from the bag that she packed.  “Thank you,” she said softly.  

 

Lena walked out of the bathroom wearing Kara’s clothes.  They were soft, a little big, comfy and smelled like she assumed what Kara smelled like.  She laughed as she watched Kara’s expression.  “Oh R—wow, you look great,” she said with a grin.  Lena blushed slightly and shrugged, rolling her eyes.  “Thank you, I always thought of modeling for pajamas,” she shot her own grin back.  Kara’s laugh was music to her ears, she made it her personal mission to do that more often.  

 

As they both crawled into bed, Kara froze.  “Everything okay Kara?”  “Yeah, everything’s fine and dandy.  Actually, I, well, I uh…”  she trailed off and took her glasses off, setting them on her nightstand.  Lena waited patiently for Kara to continue.  She mumbled something under her breath.  Lena chuckled, “what was that, Kara?” she asked sweetly.  

 

“Iliketomaybesortakindaalotliketocuddle,” she said quickly.  Lena laughed loudly, shaking her head.  “Try again?”  “Ireallyliketocuddle.”  Lena touched Kara’s arm, stroking it gently.  “Third time’s the charm?” she said, raising her eyebrow.  Kara took a deep breath.  “I like to cuddle.  Sometimes, when I have nightmares, I go to Alex and she holds me so I can sleep.  She says I’m a big ole teddy bear.  Is that okay?” she asked with concern.  Lena wasn’t sure to expect, but it definitely wasn’t that.  She wasn’t known for her physical contact, so this would be new, especially with a pretty girl that she barely knew.  “Of course,” she said quickly.  Kara looked at her like she was lying, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.  “Let’s just try and see what happens?” she asked.  Kara nodded, turning off her lamp.  They both laid down and Kara immediately curled up to Lena, sliding an arm underneath Lena’s head.  Lena did her best to not tense, she really wasn’t used to this.  However, she found herself drawn to Kara’s warmth.  She curled herself into Kara, resting her head in the crook of Kara’s neck.  

 

They both relaxed and found themselves drifting to sleep.  “Good night Lena,” Kara murmured softly.  Lena smiled into her neck, nuzzling her nose against her neck.  “Good night Kara,” she whispered softly before she closed her eyes and fully relaxed, slipping into a deep and delightful slumber.  She could definitely get used to this. 


	4. Chapter 4

  Sleep has always been something strange and foreign to Lena.  She was a girl that could afford to waste no time, it had always been that way.  There was always something that could be done, even at a younger age she thought that way.  Growing up, she would use as much time as she could, whether it was by studying, reading, formulating experiments or even just stargazing.  There was something magnificent about the stars and a lot of the time she would fall asleep on her balcony, only to end up in her bed.  Often, she wondered how she even made it back to her bed.  After about a dozen times of falling asleep on the balcony, she realized Lex was the one carrying her back to her bed.  She made sure to purposely fall asleep not in her bed from that point on, just so her big brother would have to come in.  Lex was always so busy, so she looked forward to those moments that he would go out of his way to make sure she was taken care of.  It was a rare encounter for Lex to show such love in this capacity because he was different, that’s not how he worked; hugging, cuddling, anything involving contact.  However, it didn’t last that long because Lex was soon off to college, then to taking over LuthorCorp, but Lena enjoyed the moments with him that she could get.  

 

Sometimes it drove Lena mad because she wanted someone to hold hands with, someone to cuddle, to hold, to caress.  She often felt guilty because she was a Luthor, she wasn’t allowed to feel that way.  But, wasn’t that how siblings were supposed to be?  Giving each other hugs and showing that it was alright to say “I love you” and express that sibling love.  Come to think of it, she really wasn’t sure.  She didn't exactly have the model family.     

 

 

Coming from a deep and peaceful slumber with no interruptions or nightmares of Lillian, Lena began to stir softly, but to no avail.  She couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t move.  Then, slowly as the realization hit her, her eyes went wide.  She had slept in Kara Danvers’ bed _with Kara Danvers._ She tried to keep her breathing steady and her heart from beating out of her chest, but she was starting to get anxious.  It wasn’t because she was uncomfortable, rather it was the fact that she was _entirely comfortable._   She wasn’t supposed to have these types of feelings?  Did she have a crush on the girl?  No, at least she doesn’t think so.  She couldn’t have crushes on girls.  Her parents would murder her, crucify her.  She internally shuddered at the thought of _that_ conversation with them.  As if sensing her internal meltdown, Kara shifted and cuddled closer to her.  “G’morning,” she mumbled tiredly.  Lena chuckled softly immediately relaxing into the comfort of her bedmate.  “You awake?” Kara asked as she nuzzled her nose into her neck.  “Yeah,” Lena said breathlessly.  “That really tickles Kara!”  Spotting a shit eating grin on Kara’s face, Lena tried to move.  “Oh no, no no, Kara!” she yelled happily as Kara found her ticklish spots.  

 

Kara moved to straddle Lena, trapping her between her and the bed.  It was so easy to get lost in the moment, it was all innocence and harmless fun.  Lena was laughing so hard, she didn’t realize how close Kara had gotten to her.  Their faces were almost touching, it was almost as if Kara was leaning in.  Wait, was Kara leaning in?  Lena hadn’t realized that she was starting to lean in closer to Kara.  They stared into each other eyes for what felt like eternity.  Kara went in to close the distance, but Lena’s eyes went wide and her body went rigid.  She clearly wasn't expecting this.

 

Feeling how stiff she was, Kara jumped up, falling out of her bed.  “I. Am. So. Sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I’m such a cuddler, oh golly, I am really sorry about that.  Then we were tickling and I thought, well I don’t know,” she rambled on.  Lena laughed and leaned over the bed, propping up on one elbow, attempting to brush off that rather intense moment.  “It’s quite alright, I was pretty comfortable actually.  Until you freaked out,” she teased.  “However, tickling me was not cool,” she grinned, mock anger in her voice.  

 

“Well, you tensed up quickly, so I figured you finally understood what I meant when I said I was a teddy bear, so…” she trailed off, smiling sheepishly.  “And the tickling was totally worth it.”   Lena laughed and shrugged, feeling a slight blush.  “It was delightful.  I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well before.  Or even had friends to tickle before,” she murmured softly to herself.  “Well, that means we can have sleepovers!  I'll even make it a point to find all of your tickle spots!” she squealed.  Lena looked at her in confusion.  She was sure she whispered that quietly, specifically so Kara wouldn’t hear her, or so she thought.  

 

Before she could ask Kara, Kara’s stomach demanded attention.  “Are you hungry?” she asked with a grin.  “I’m not really a breakfast person… What?” she stopped, trying to hold back a smile as Kara stared at her like she had just grown a third eye.  “YOU DON’T EAT BREAKFAST?!  LENA, THAT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!” she exclaimed with passion.  Lena winced at the pitch of her voice, avoiding Kara’s eyes.  “I mean, there’s just so much to do.  I don’t really have the time,” she said quietly.  Kara’s eyes narrowed at her, some sort of realization hitting her face.  Maybe Kara was starting to get the picture that Lena Luthor was different, she was treated differently.  She was starting to see that Lena didn't experience a lot of interaction with her fellow peers.  

 

She stood up and held a hand out for Lena.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it like that.  I’m just really passionate about food.  Like, a lot,” she stated with glee, abruptly changing the subject.  Lena took her hand, a blush slowly making its way to her cheeks, eternally grateful for the change of subject.  She liked that Kara was able to read her, despite the fact that she should not be so easily read.  She _definitely_ was starting to develop some sort of crush or feelings for the girl and they had just barely met.  This wasn’t good at all, minor freakout was on the horizon.  Lena could contain it, she had to for her sake.   

 

After the morning greetings and breakfast, much to Lena’s amazement, Kara was true to her word.  She had a total of fifteen pancakes, not that Lena was counting or anything.  This girl certainly has a passion for food, and apparently the stomach for it too. It was that moment that Lena took the time to admire and really look at Kara.  The blonde had broad shoulders and her muscles were hypnotizing.  She knew she shouldn’t, and she knew that the guilty feeling should be there because that’s what her father had said at church.  _Men on men and women on women, this world will come to an end if we allow that to happen,_ she remembered during one of his seminars.  Suddenly, the room started to get smaller and she felt herself tensing up.  Lionel's words started to pile into her mind, all different pitches and words overflowing in her mind.  She couldn't get them to stop.  They kept repeating chants and murmurs; sinners this, sinners that.   _Oh no, no please, not a panic attack, not here_ , she begged herself.  She faintly heard her name before she passed out.  

 

Lena slowly came to as a soft and gentle voice lured her back to consciousness.  “Lee, you okay?” Kara whispered softly, stroking the side of her cheek.  Lena opened her eyes slowly as Kara set a warm, soft, damp cloth on her forehead.  She felt queasy and exhausted.  “Wh-what happened?” Lena asked.  Kara sighed and shrugged.  “That’s what we were all trying to figure out.  You kinda just passed out.”  “Oh.”  Kara sent her a small smile and and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  “I was really worried Lee.”  “Lee?” she questioned.  Kara’s cheeks went a tinge of pink and she looked away.  “I’m sorry.  I thought we were friends, or, I mean do you even want to be friends?  You are a Luthor,” her eyes went wide.  “I don’t mean it, I just, you’re so important and I’m so unimportant so I would understand why you don’t want to be my friend and—“  “Kara,” Lena said softly, but firmly.  Kara gave her a soft look.  “I want to be your friend.”  

Lena swore to herself to always bring back the smile that Kara was gracing her with.  She would make it her personal mission.  

 

After a few minutes of silence, Lena sat up slowly.  “Sweetie, how are you feeling?” Eliza asked as she walked in with hot tea.  “Better, thank you.  I’m sorry for that,” she motioned with her hands.  She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kara Danvers wanted to be her friend.  It was a new feeling, but a good one.  “You had a panic attack sweetheart,” Eliza stated as matter-of-factly.  “Are you really okay?”  Lena sighed and shrugged, internally debating on letting Eliza in, even just a little bit.  She hadn't realized how much she craved maternal attention and Eliza had been more than forthcoming; letting her stay the night, feeding her, it really was the least she could do.  Besides, Eliza had a way with words and she could see her eyes piercing the walls she was trying to keep up.  “I’m not sure.  I guess, just seeing your family be close knit makes me jealous in some sort of way,” she said, looking down at the floor.  It was a half truth.  _I happen to be developing some sort of crush on your daughter too,_ she thought to herself.  All the feelings she shoved down into the abyss of her soul were slowly creeping up.  All the years and moments of thinking girls were pretty or just finding an excuse to hang out with some of her teammates from soccer (who were all girls) to talking to the wealthy and powerful woman at galas helped her come to a realization.  Maybe she did like girls after all and that was a terrifying shock.  It was all coming to fast, she wasn't ready for it yet.    

 

“Lena, you’re looking pale again,” Eliza said.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  Lena stared at Eliza, feeling the silent tears start to run down her face.  Eliza set down the cup of tea and held her arms out for Lena, allowing her to initiate the contact.  Lena flung herself into Eliza, sobbing softly.  Eliza held her and stroked her hair softly, whispering reassuring thoughts to her.  

 

After several minutes of crying, Lena wiped her face and looked at Eliza.  “Thank you.  I’m so sorry for that.”  “You don’t ever have to apologize to me sweetie.  I can only imagine being in your shoes.  Kara and Alex do that to other girls,” she said chuckling.  Lena blushed furiously.  “I-I don’t know what you mean.”  “A mother knows things,” she winked at Lena.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kara warm up to anyone that quickly before, not even Alex.  Look sweetheart, I'm going to say this.  Your feelings are real and you are valid.  If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here.  Alex had a similar experience like you.  But I promise it gets better and you will find happiness.  We love both of our daughters, Jeremiah and I.  You're always welcome here,” Eliza said with sincerity.  Lena looked away, hiding the smile on her face.  

 

Kara walked back into the room, when did she leave?  Lena must have been too caught up in the motherly affection to have noticed.  “Hey, everything good here?” Kara asked, looking at Lena then Eliza.  Lena looked to Eliza to answer.  “Yes, sweetie, I think Lena just needs some fresh air.  How about taking her to walk on the beach?  It’s a beautiful morning,” Eliza said.  Kara flashed another award winning smile to Eliza and nodded.  “Yes!  Oh man, that would be so much fun!  Do you want to go Lena?” she asked excitedly.  Lena laughed and nodded.  “I’d love to!”  

 

They both went upstairs, getting ready for the day.  Kara wore a sleeveless white t shirt and some short shorts while Lena wore a light blue t shirt and short shorts as well.  Lena caught herself staring at Kara’s biceps.  What kind of workouts did this girl do and when could she watch, excuse me, _observe_ Kara and her workouts, purely for scientific purposes.  She quickly chased those thoughts away as fast as they came.  After getting ready for the day, they headed outside.  The sun was shining brightly and there was a light cool breeze that complimented the sunny day.  As they started walking down to the beach, Kara’s hand continually brushed against Lena’s and Lena found her hand having a mind of its own.  Their fingers intertwined and Lena could swear that Kara relaxed and sent her a small squeeze.  She kept telling herself that she was holding Kara’s hand just so it would stop brushing against hers; what a beautiful lie that was.  Lena found herself smiling wide, blaming her red cheeks on the beating sun.  Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad day after all, and maybe her family wouldn’t miss her, so she could stay here forever with her own personal ray of sunshine. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun danced on her skin.  Looking around her, the sand was caught between her toes and the ocean sprayed its water upon her.  She laughed wholeheartedly, it felt good to be free and relaxed.  Looking up ahead, she could see the sun rising above the ocean and what a sight it was.  There were many opportunities in college and even in grade school that she could’ve seen the sun, but her schooling was more important than anything else, her parents had made sure of that.  As the sun’s rays danced on the ocean’s waves, Lena smiled at the different gestures and admired the play the sun and ocean were providing her.  It was strange to feel this calming peace, it was something she had never felt before.  

 

She had to blame the peaceful feeling on Kara Danvers.  The blonde was looking for sea shells as Lena watched and admired her.  This girl was peculiar, but Lena found herself being drawn in nonetheless.  She couldn’t get her mind to stop thinking Kara.  It had only been one day.  Part of her felt doomed, thinking these “unnatural” thoughts as her parents would say.  But then again, "guilt" never felt as good as it felt now.  The fluttering in her stomach and her heart skipping beats.  It was a fantasy she didn't want to quite leave yet.  Kara's tan skin was gorgeous, shining just as bright as her day.  “What do you think of this shell Lena?”  Lena shook her daydream away and squinted in Kara’s direction.  She stood up, slipping on her shoes and headed over to Kara to get a better look.  “I like it.  It’s simple,” she said with a smile.  Kara grinned at her and sat on the ground happily.  Lena sat beside her.  She tried to think of something to talk about.  She said the first thing that came to mind.  

 

“Your parents are really nice,” Lena started nervously.  “I wish my parents could be more like yours.”  “You want dead parents?” Kara deadpanned, looking away.  Lena’s head shot up at the sudden change of Kara’s mood.  Perhaps she shouldn’t have said anything, especially that.  “Dead?” she prodded gently.  “Forget about it,” Kara said, sighing.  There was an awkward silence.  Before Lena could say anything, Kara’s head was turned as if she was listening for something.  Kara’s eyes went wide as she got up quickly, heading back towards the Danvers’ home.  “What?  Wait!  Kara!”  Lena called out as she got up and followed her back to the house.  

 

As Lena followed Kara into her home, she made a turn and ran straight into Kara, falling back.  “Kara,” she said as she groaned softly, flexing her hand, standing back up.  When she was met with silence, she looked up and saw what everyone else had been staring at.  She began to panic.  _Lex Luthor bombs Metropolis, thousands reported dead, more missing._   Lena couldn’t believe her eyes.  There had to be another Lex Luthor that had caused that; surely it wasn’t her brother that did it.  It couldn’t be, she had just saw him last month.  He seemed _fine_ , how could she not have noticed this rash change of behavior?  

 

Lena decided that she couldn’t be here any longer.  Not with this blood on her family’s hands, her hands.  She immediately got up and started to run out the door as Eliza called out to her, followed by Alex and Kara.  She couldn’t do this.  She was absolutely torn; to stay with the Danvers and receive the backlash she was sure to receive or go home and face whatever may come here way there.  As she weighed her options, she decided heading to the Luthor residence was the best option, albeit not her first choice  She was fine with just being lost in the woods, hoping to not have to worry about what she was about to go through.  She ran home as fast as she could.  Her house wasn’t that far from the Danvers, or so she hoped.  Her mind kept relaying the news message.  What did this mean for her family?  What was going to happen?  Why was Lex bombing Metropolis?  As she saw the fence to her mansion, she ran towards the back and jumped it.  She made her way up the side of the mansion, crawling back through her window.  She took the fastest shower that she could muster and headed downstairs.  

 

As she crept downstairs silently, she was met with complete and utter silence.  She walked into the living room to see her mother, father, and Jack, watching the TV intently as well.  She coughed and the three heads turned in her direction.  “What’s going on?” she asked as she put on her best poker face, hoping they didn’t know that she knew.  “Lex has called for war against Superman,” Lionel said bitterly, but with pride.  “I knew this would happen Lionel, look at what that alien has done to our boy!” Lillian said angrily.  Jack moved next to Lena.  “Perhaps we should leave,” he said quietly.  Lena could feel her blood boil.  “You can’t seriously be blaming Superman!  He’s a _hero_ for God’s sakes!”  Lena shouted, ignoring Jack.  She was met by a slap across the face.  It stung, but her anger subdued the pain.  “You will watch your mouth.  This is the Lord’s home and Lex is your brother! Don’t you dare try to take that alien’s side ,” Lionel seethed.  He and Lena stared each other done, neither willing to back off.  

 

To say Lena was angry was an understatement.  “Is this the kind of pastor you are?  The one that preaches love, kindness, but lays his hands on his own daughter?  A hypocrite!” she roared.  Lionel stood up straight and started laughing, shaking his head.  Jack crossed his arms and stared at Lena.  “I think your father is right.  You don’t speak against him,” he stated sternly.  “Oh forgive me, I didn’t know you were dating my father since you’re taking his side!”  “Well, you haven’t really been acting like a girlfriend Lena!  You know, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but this foolishness needs to stop.  We’ve been together for three years and I think it’s high time we started considering moving forward,” Jack said, waving his hands as he talked.  Lena stopped dead in her tracks.  Lillian was the one to speak up.  

 

“Jack and your father are both right Lena.  It’s time to step up and move forward.  Lionel will be made a laughingstock if his daughter has not gotten married yet.  It’s unfortunate that Lex will not be able to attend your wedding, but it’s high time you make the family proud, for once.”  Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  “I will not marry Jack!” she shouted.  Lionel sighed.  “Lena, don’t start this rebellious streak again.  It’s getting rather old.  You are nineteen, graduated from college, it’s high time to think about becoming a mother,” he said plainly.  

 

Lena’s eyes went wide.  “You want grandchildren?  I’m still a child!  I’m nineteen!” she said as tears rolled down her face.  “I will not marry Jack and I will not stand for this!”  She left the room without another word.  She ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door.  She jumped on her bed, curling into the mattress and sobbed quietly.  What she thought was going to be her best day was now her worst day.  She didn’t know what she was going to do.  She only wished she could be back with Kara, cuddling her so she was safe from reality.      

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lex Luthor.  From what Kara knew, which was very little, was that Lex and her cousin were friends, close friends in fact.  So, to see that Lex was out murdering people in the name of justice against Superman, Kara was utterly devastated.  She felt guilty for snapping at Lena, but she felt even worse now.  Lena had just ran out of her house and Kara blamed herself.  “Should we go after her?” Kara asked.  “Jeremiah and I will go, you two stay here.  And no powers Kara,” Eliza said sternly.  Jeremiah and Eliza gave hugs and kisses to the girls.  After they left, Kara flopped down on the couch, crossing her arms.  “Alex, we have to go make sure Lena is okay!”  “You heard mom and dad.  We have to stay here, besides, it’s going to get a lot more complicated with this now,” she said, sighing and waving her hand towards the tv.  

 

“But Alex—“  “Kara, I know you have some weird crush on Lena, but we’re staying.”  “I do not have a crush—“  “You were cuddling her last night,” Alex deadpanned.  Kara gasped, “you snuck into my room!”  “I had to see it for myself,” Alex said with a grin, shrugging.  “Lena’s not a big bad Luthor like the rest huh?”  Kara rolled her eyes, blushing as Alex sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  Alex turned to look at Kara, poking her cheek.  “Spill it Kar.”  

 

Kara sighed and stood up, pacing around the living room.  “Lena and I went for a walk on the beach right?  Eliza said it’d be good.  So we went and we were picking shells Alex and then she just had to bring up parents.  I wasn’t ready for that topic!  I snapped at her, but she doesn’t know why!  So I was trying to find your heartbeat so I could calm down, then I heard the news and I couldn’t believe it!  I had to see for myself.  Lenaprobablyhatesmenow,” she said, barely taking any breaths in between her sentences, not that she needed it.  Kara puffed her cheeks, taking in a breath, watching Alex closely. 

 

Alex’s eyebrows rose and she looked Kara dead in the eyes before bursting out laughing.  “ALEX!!  This isn’t funny!!!  I hurt her feelings!!”  Alex fell to the floor, rolling around in laughter.  Kara pouted, crossing her arms and huffing, crinkle present.  “You, oh my god Kar.  This is so funny!  You two are so stupid!” she laughed and starting coughing, struggling to catch her breath.  Kara rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch, arms still crossed.  “Are you done?” she asked grumpily.  

 

Alex grinned and stood up, wiping her forehead and shrugging.  “I’m going to tease you about it forever, especially at your wedding.”  “Alex!”  Alex sat beside Kara and hugged her tightly with one arm.  “Look, Kara.  You’re sure of you right?”  Kara looked at Alex with confusion clearly written on her face.  Alex sighed.  “Okay, look.  I don’t think Lena knows she likes girls.  I think a lot of it comes from her family.  They’re a bunch of religious crazies and they would probably freak out if they saw Lena even look at a girl,” Alex said wisely.  Kara nodded, slowly beginning to understand Lena’s situation.  “So, you’re saying asking her out on a date is a bad idea?”  “No, I’m saying wait.  Let her figure herself out.  But, be her friend Kar, I think she needs friends.  We both can be her friend.  Okay?” she said with a smile.  

 

Kara seemed satisfied enough.  “She can come back and spend the night!  We’ll watch movies together and do whatever friends do!  Oh Rao Alex, I’m so new to this.  What if I mess it up?  I just really like her and I know I just met her and it’s probably way too soon, but I wish everyone could understand and see what I see!” she exclaimed, sighing.  Alex laughed and shook her head.  “You are gonna have it bad soon,” she murmured.  Before Kara could comment, they both turned their heads as Jeremiah and Eliza walked back in.  

 

“How’d it go?” Kara jumped up from the couch.  Jeremiah and Eliza shared a look.  “Have a seat girls,” Eliza said.  Kara frowned and turned to Alex who shrugged.  They both sat on the couch as Eliza and Jeremiah faced them.  “Your father and I talked and we agreed that the Luthors are dangerous.  I don’t think it’s wise to be around them.”  Kara and Alex both looked at their parents.  “You can’t be serious,” Kara said, feeling the anger start to rise.  “The Luthors are dangerous.  That’s the end of this discussion,” Jeremiah said.  “That’s not fair to Lena or to us dad,” Alex said.  “I mean, come on, the girl ran away from her home!  Obviously, there’s something going on.”  Eliza sighed.  “We should tell them Jeremiah.”  “Tell us what?” Kara asked.  

 

Jeremiah sighed and nodded.  “Girls, I know we never told you the reason we moved here.  Well, the truth is, I work for an organization called the DEO.  We monitor any alien related activities.  Recently, we’ve been monitoring Lex Luthor because of his sick obsession with Superman.  We tried to anticipate and prevent any sort of casualty.  Obviously, we failed in that aspect.  The Luthors are dangerous, especially now.  We think they’re planning something else.  This church Lionel is leading and Lillian’s doctor’s office, we think it’s a cover for something.  So, please, trust us and stay out of this.  I mean it girls,” Jeremiah finished.  

 

 

That night, Kara laid in her bed, tossing and turning.  She couldn’t stop thinking about Lena.  Everything was Lena, from her hair to her eyes to her soft, soft skin.  She sighed and stood up.  She was going to visit Lena.  Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.  She made her way to her desk, pulling out a pen and paper.  

 

_Dear Lena,_

_I’m so sorry about today.  I’m sorry for the way I acted.  It’s not fair, especially now with everything happening.  I want to be your friend, if you’ll let me.  I promise you I’ll explain everything, you ask and I will answer.  I hope you’ll reconsider and forgive me too.  I really enjoyed last night, I hope you’re doing okay._

 

_Love,_

_Kara <3_

 

Kara sealed the letter with a heart and added her number before closing the letter and sneaking out her window.  She took a deep breath and started sprinting.  She had only flown once before, so we will see how it goes.  She caught speed and started to hover slowly before she came back to the ground.  She did it several more times before she finally caught herself and began to fly.  It was exhilarating, the wind in her hair and the power flowing through her body.  She grinned and let out a laugh as she slowly began to descend into Luthor Manor.  She touched the ground and searched for Lena’s heartbeat.  She could hear Lena’s heart, it was even and steady.  She floated up to her balcony and touched down.  She jiggled the lock carefully and slipped inside, setting her letter on Lena’s desk.  Deciding it was worth the risk, she crept over to Lena and planted the softest kiss on her forehead that she could.  Making sure she was tucked in properly, she made her way to the door, looking back at Lena one last time.  She smiled sweetly and closed the door, making her way home.

 

Kara slipped back into her bed as quietly as she could.  She smiled and cuddled up with Lena’s sweatshirt that she had left behind.  Her dreams were perfect; Lena was in them.    

 


	7. Chapter 7

To say Lena was exhausted was an understatement.  She was tired, angry, and emotionally spent.  She was furious with her parents and especially with Jack.  The fact that he had the audacity to even suggest marriage; Lena was angry.  As her tears dried up, she heard the doorbell ring.  She quietly opened the door and tip toed to end of the hallway.  She watched as her butler, Michael, ushered Eliza and Jeremiah into their living room.  

 

“Ah, Jeremiah, Eliza, welcome to our home.  We are so happy you could make it,” Lionel said.  “We were disappointed to have missed you at dinner last night.”  Jeremiah shot a forced smile.  “I’m sorry, something came up.  We wanted to stop by and make sure that you knew we weren’t being rude,” he said calmly.  “Of course not, we were just talking,” Lionel replied.  Lena decided to intervene before anything more could be said.  She ran back to her room and made sure she looked presentable.  _Good enough_ , she thought.  She came back downstairs and the room went silent.  Eliza shot her a smile and a gentle nod, a secret conversation between the two of them.  Lena smiled back.  

“Lena darling, the Danvers stopped by to say hello,” Lillian said politely.  Lena plastered a fake smile to her mother as she walked over.  “Eliza, Jeremiah,” she said, shaking both of their hands.  Eliza and Jeremiah both smiled sweetly at her and she found herself relaxing in their presence.  “You know, we’re happy you could make it, Lena and Jack had some exciting news,” Lionel grinned.  Lena immediately tensed up.  She looked into Eliza’s eyes, silently pleading for help.  She didn’t know what else to do.  As if on cue, Jack walked in.  Lena turned around and walked towards the fireplace as Jack got on one knee.  “Lena, we’ve been at this for three years, I think it’s time, don’t you?  Will you marry me?”  Lena turned and stared at him.  She had two choices: run away and pray that the Danvers would let her hide with them, or, face the facts and be in a loveless marriage with someone she could not bring herself to love.

 

As she internally debated, she realized if she said yes, that she would probably never get to know Kara Danvers, and boy did she desperately want to know anything and everything about Kara Danvers.  That brought back the conversation about her parents, along with the guilt.  Kara deserved better anyways, and with Lex on the run now, well, maybe she deserved this.  “Yes, Jack,” she said finally, playing the role of loving girlfriend and perfect daughter.  This was her life now, she should have known this was how it would go.  As Jack slipped the ring on her finger, she tried to keep her breathing even.  She gave Jack a quick kiss and hugged him.  Lionel and Lillian nodded their approval, while Eliza and Jeremiah looked shocked, and maybe pity?  Lena couldn’t be sure.  

 

“Well, congratulations again to your family.  I’m sure Jack will make a fine addition,” Jeremiah said dryly.  Eliza subtly elbowed him and smiled at Lena.  “Perhaps Lena could come over sometime and share the news with our girls.”  “I’m sure that would be lovely,” Lillian responded.  As Jeremiah and Eliza turned away, Lionel stopped them both.  Lena couldn’t really make out the conversation as Jack and Lillian started to usher her away.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hostility in Jeremiah’s eyes and the worry on Eliza’s face.  Whatever they were talking about, it wasn’t good.  That made Lena extremely nervous.  She didn’t want harm upon the family, of course.  Maybe she could coax her father into telling her what that was about.

 

Dinner was stiff, which described any sort of Luthor interaction.  As they ate silently, Lena debated on asking her father what the interaction with the Danvers was about.  Before she could, there was a knock on the door.  Jack excused himself to answer it.  Lionel and Lillian both shot up from their chairs and embraced Lex as he walked in, covered in blood.  Lena’s breath caught.  He looked like hell.  She was frozen; he wasn’t the same anymore.  She knew that.  Yet, somewhere deep in her heart, she realized she still would love him.  That was a curse; love.  

 

“Did you do it son?”  Lionel asked as he clasped his hand on Lex’s shoulder.  Lex sighed and moved towards the dinner table, sitting down beside Lena.  She stared at the stranger that had her brother’s body.  They ate as if he didn’t just bomb a city, like they were a normal family, whatever that was.  “Superman isn’t dead.  Even with the kryptonite,” Lex said dryly.  “I have another plan though.  One that will rival the Man of Steel,” he said triumphantly.  Lena scoffed under her breath, this was going to go south very quickly.   Lex turned to her, knocking his knuckle against the ring on her finger.  “So, you said yes?”  Lena shrugged, avoiding looking his eyes.  She didn’t want to see the demon that was there.  “Oh, don’t be so excited about it,” he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  He then turned to Jack.  “If you do anything to hurt her, not even God will protect you from me,” he threatened.  Lena felt a smile tug at her lips as she watched Jack recoil in shock and fear.  “Oh Lex, don’t be so rash,” Lillian said with a chuckle.  She was having dinner with psychopaths.  

 

After dinner, she excused her self to go to bed, not wanting to be around them anymore.  As she finished changing into her night clothes, she jumped slightly at the knock on her door.  “It’s open,” she said as she brushed her hair.  “Lena,” Lex said with a smile.  Lena’s grip tightened on her comb.  “Lex.”  “I don’t approve.”  Ah, straight to the point then.  She raised an eyebrow and turned towards him.  He patted on the bed next to him, as he sat down.  Lena reluctantly got up and sat beside him, sighing.  “You don’t really have a say when you haven’t been here.  Where were you three years ago?”  Lex smiled sadly and shrugged.  “I—.  You’re right Lena.  But Jack isn’t right for you,” Lex replied.  “What am I supposed to do Lex?  Mom and dad haven’t exactly been easy going about this!” she said, her tone cold.  Lex sighed and nodded.  “I know.  They’re obsessed with perfection.  Father’s church is more important and he’s blinded by the alien threat here.”  “Lex—“  “Lena, you don’t know what I know.  Superman is dangerous.  But I have something that can stop him,” he said softly.  “Do you want to know?”  Lena stared into his eyes finally.  What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life; a cold void.  Emptiness.  This wasn’t her brother anymore.  

 

“You should go,” she said, looking away.  Lex sighed and stood up, walking over to her desk and setting down a USB drive on her desk.  He picked up a picture of her and him, wearing matching grins.  He chuckled softly.  “That hike was our greatest adventure.  We pissed off mom and dad and almost died.  If I could go back, I would,” he said softly.  “I am sorry my sister.  But, I must do this.  I hope one day you’ll understand.  You are the only one that matters to me.  I love you,” he said as he left her room.  Lena turned and walked over to her desk, examining the drive.  Hot, angry tears rolled down her face.  

 

  She had fallen asleep sobbing silently to herself, finally overcome by sheer exhaustion.  During the course of the night, she could have sworn she had felt an angel’s lips on her forehead, but it was probably just a dream.  She woke up sweating, her nightmare catching up to her.  She stretched and headed towards the bathroom.  She took a quick, hot shower and dressed herself for the day.  Before she left, she walked over to the desk and slipped the drive into her pocket.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a note on her desk.  The heart was beautifully drawn.  At first, she thought it would have been Lex or even Jack.  She ripped open the letter and felt a smile creeping up.  She grinned and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, adding Kara’s number.  She shot a quick text to Kara, hitting send before jumping at the sound of shouting downstairs.  She quick sprinted downstairs and watched the scene before her.  Lex fighting off the agents that had “DEO” on them.  She ducked as she watched Lex punch an agent then run towards a room and come back with some sort of battle suit.  There was green that entangled itself within the suit.  Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.  Lena was terrified.  The last thing she saw before she was being pulled away was the familiar blur of red and blue.  She tried to yell, but a hand covered her face.  She turned and looked up at the woman.  The woman led her to her balcony.  “Hold on,” she commanded. 

 

Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed tightly against her.  “Who are you?” Lena asked.  “Reign,” she stated before she shot into the sky with Lena in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sharp green eyes, dark raven hair.  Ruby red lips, kissing down her jaw, biting gently into her skin.  Her fingers teasing ever so slightly, enough to drive any sane individual mad.  Kara could barely contain herself as she gazed up at her goddess.  Her goddess.  She caressed Lena’s toned stomach, skin to skin contact, a fire burning within her veins.  The whole scene was intimate, fueled with desire that was beyond comprehension.  Their tongues battled for admission from the other, a deep yearning in their bones.  Lena’s tongue won over Kara’s, their moans getting lost within their kiss.  Lena’s hands began to explore Kara’s perfection of a body.  Kara could barely contain herself, desperately wanting contact.  It was perfection, Lena was so close that—_

 

Kara shot up as her alarm went off.  It was early in the morning and she was covered in sweat.  She was angry at her alarm for ruining her amazingly intimate dream.  She sighed and got herself ready, slipping on jogging clothes and tennis shoes.  As she made her way outside, she plugged in her music to her phone and slid some earphones in.  She started her jog and ran down the road.  This was relaxing for her, running and feeling the sun’s energy seep into her bones.  She could feel the strength of her powers, but she was conflicted because she was told that she couldn’t use them.  

 

_It’s dangerous for Superman…_ Jeremiah had warned. _It’s hard to balance two lives Kara…_ Kal-El had said.  All of these thoughts were going through Kara’s mind.  Deep down in her soul, she knew she was meant to help people, it was her destiny.  She decided that when she was older, she would find a way to do what Superman did, but be even better.  She was determined to protect the people of Earth, to do what she couldn’t do on Krypton.  She continued her run into a forest near her home and stopped to admire the beauty of the Earth.  She had such a respect for the vast amount of green that covered the trees, the dry and decomposing dirt that graced the Earth's surface.  The trees that had roots growing out of it was similar to veins running through human hands.  Kara stared at her Kryptonian hands, flexing them.  She took a deep breath and began sprinting using her super speed.  She felt free.  She ran and jumped, attempting to fly but not catching it correctly.  She stopped and took another deep breath.  She looked up towards the sun, closing her eyes and basking in its warmth.  

 

Setting her shoulders, she began running again and this time was able to shoot up into the sky, flying above the clouds.  She closed her eyes and held her arms out.  She spun around slowly, focusing her hearing.  She searched for her sister’s heartbeat, smiling when she heard it beating strong, but slowly.  She was probably still asleep.  Kara also found Eliza and Jeremiah’s heartbeats before searching for an unfamiliar one.  It felt like time had slowed down when she finally found Lena’s heartbeat.  _Thump thump, thump thump._ The beating of Lena’s heart brought a blanket of warmth over Kara.  She had decided then and there that was her new favorite sound.  Lena’s beating heart.  

 

After several more minutes, Kara slowly descended, quickly glancing around before falling abruptly to avoid suspicion.  It was still early enough that she was sure no one would have seen her.  She landed and jogged her way back home before it began to rain.  She got home just in time for breakfast.  It brought a grin to her face.  “Just in time for breakfast sweetie,” Eliza said sweetly.  “Good morning Eliza!”  Kara ran upstairs and took a quick shower, not with the help of her powers or anything.  She plugged her phone in before she raced back downstairs and sat at the table.  “For a minute, I thought I was gonna get your food,” Alex grinned, pushing Kara teasingly.  Kara laughed and raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t make me use my heat vision,” Kara warned in a mock serious tone.  “No powers at the table,” Eliza chastised.  Alex snickered as Kara pouted, but that changed quickly as she dug in.  “Where’s dad?” Alex asked.  “Your father had to head to work early,” Eliza said.  Kara could hear Eliza’s heart rate slightly elevate, but she chose to ignore it.  She didn't want to start an argument.  

 

“Again?  He’s been gone so much already.”  Well, so much for that.  “Alex—“  “I know, I know.”  Kara could feel the tension between Eliza and Alex already and the day hadn’t even started yet.  After Kara practically inhaled her food, she drank some of her orange juice.  “I think what Alex means,” Kara chimed in, setting her glass down.  “Is that we just miss him a lot.  We both thought that moving here would mean a little more time with him.”  Eliza sighed.  “Girls, there are some things that you aren’t going to understand, you’re too young.”  “Mom, you didn’t even tell us why we moved here!  Now, you won’t tell us where dad goes?” Alex said sternly, crossing her arms.  “Alexandra, I am your mother and you will not speak to me that way.  What I say goes.  Please, just trust me.”  Alex scooted out of her chair, and took off to her room.

 

“We’re just worried about da—Jeremiah, Eliza,” Kara spoke softly, catching her slip-up and hoping Eliza didn't hear it.  It was still too soon to call Jeremiah her dad, even though he had practically raised Kara.  Part of her was upset that Jeremiah discouraged the use of her powers for reasons that were unknown to her.  “I know sweetie,” Eliza interrupted her thoughts.  “But, I need you and Alex to just be patient.  Please.”  Kara nodded softly and headed up to Alex’s room.  She knocked gently.  “Alex, I can see you,” Kara said.  The door opened to reveal a red eyed Alex.  Kara wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her close.  “I don’t understand Kara,” Alex sniffled as they made their way to her bed.  Kara nodded.  “I know.  I don’t either.  But, getting mad at Eliza isn’t going to make it better.”  Kara stroked her sister’s hair, running her fingers through softly, coaxing Alex into a slumber.  Feeling accomplished at relaxing Alex, Kara made her way back to her room.  She checked her phone to see a message from an unknown number.  

_Sunday, 8pm, abandoned house near the church.  Meet there.  Lena <3.  _Kara felt herself smiling wide.  She saved Lena’s number, debating on sending her a text or not.  She decided against it, it was better to give Lena her space.  She sat down at her desk and started to sketch. 

 

A few hours later, a portrait of Lena Luthor was in front of Kara.  She grinned at the portrait; it was perfect.  She was glad she could capture all of Lena’s perfect features, ranging from her eyes to her dream of a jawline.  She was putting some finishing touches on when Alex barged into her room.  She quickly hid the picture.  “Alex!  What’s wrong?”  “Downstairs.  Now.”  After a moment, “please.”  Kara frowned and followed Alex downstairs.  Eliza had her arms crossed, along with a man and Jeremiah.  “What’s going on?” she asked.  “Kara, I need you to be honest.”  _No one saw me fly.  I’m sure of it.  Oh crap._  

 

The man cut Jeremiah off before he could ask a question.  “Where is Lena Luthor?”  he demanded, sending Kara a glare.  “What?”  “Where is the girl?”  the man repeated, annoyed.  “Why would I know that?”  Kara demanded back.  “She’s missing,” Jeremiah replied softly.  Kara’s eyes went wide.  “I don’t know.  We have to look for her, we have to—“  “You’re staying here.  She doesn’t know,” Jeremiah said, looking to the man.  Alex kept her hand on Kara's wrist, squeezing it gently which grounded Kara and brought her back to reality.  The man’s eyes narrowed.  He grunted.  “Fine.”  He walked out the door.  Jeremiah looked at Kara again, narrowing his eyes.  “Are you sure you don’t know where Lena is?”  “No, Jeremiah what’s going on?”  Kara asked.  

 

“One day, you’ll know okay?” he said.  Kara and Alex both crossed their arms over their chests.  “I’m going to be gone for a while,” Jeremiah said, looking at each of them.  Alex shoulder’s immediately slumped.  “Why?” they both asked in unison.  Eliza stood to his side, quiet the entire exchanged.  “I’m not allowed to say.  It’s for work and I need you both to look after each other.  I need you to protect each other.  You’ll understand when the time is right.”  Alex and Kara both embraced Jeremiah in a group hug.  Eliza joined in as well.  When they all pulled apart, Jeremiah kissed their foreheads and whispered one last “I love you” before heading out the door.  Alex ran up to her room, slamming the door forcefully.  Kara didn’t have to use her super hearing to know that Alex was crying.

So much for having a relaxing day.  Lena was missing, Jeremiah was leaving, Alex was crying.  She didn't know how Eliza handled all of this so well. 

 

She looked at Eliza with tears in her eyes.  “Did I do something wrong?  I flew, it was my fault.  I’m sorry, I just—”  Eliza wiped her tears and pulled Kara into a tight hug, cutting her off.  “Oh sweetheart, don’t you worry about that.  I can only imagine how you feel.  This is not your fault,” she said softly, stroking Kara’s hair.  After several minutes, Eliza pulled back slightly to look into Kara’s eyes.  “Do you know where Lena is?”  Kara shook her head.  “I want to look for her,” she said.  “Kara—“  “What if she’s in trouble Eliza?  I couldn’t stand for anything to happen to her.  She’s my friend,” she cried.  Kara knew that “friend” was a relative term, she wanted to be more than friends with Lena.  She was fascinated by the raven haired girl.  Eliza nodded softly and sighed.  “Take Alex with you.  I think that poor girl might be in danger.  Go find her, bring her back here and we will go from there.”  Kara went to move, but Eliza called out to her.  “If you need to use your powers, then do it.  You have my permission, but please don’t get caught Kara.”  Eliza’s phone chimed.  “I gotta head to work.  Now, go get her,” Eliza smiled.  

 

Kara grinned and ran up the stairs, wiping her tears and walking in to Alex’s room.  “Go away,” Alex said in between sobs.  Kara pulled her into her arms and held her close.  “I know it sucks right now, but he’ll be back.”  Kara kissed her hair, squeezing her gently.  “Eliza said we should find Lena.”  Alex looked up at Kara, giving her a _yeah right_ look.  “No, really, Alex come on.  Eliza thinks something is wrong, like seriously wrong because she said I could use my powers!”  Alex sat up and wiped her face.  “It is serious,” she said.  Kara nodded.  “Let’s go!”  She jumped off the bed and slipped her shoes on.

 

Alex and Kara began their journey driving down the road, it was dusk at this point.  As the music played, Kara’s thoughts keep drifting to Lena, wondering if she was safe.  She hoped she was, it seemed like Lena had a rough life, especially with her type of parents.  Kara always understood the importance of religion, Rao was considered sacred.  However, she couldn’t comprehend the hate that everyone seemed to spew if you thought differently.  She closed her eyes and tried to hone in on Lena’s heartbeat.  Her eyes shot open. 

 

“I know where Lena is Alex.  We have to head to the church.  She’s there.”  “Is anyone with her?”  Kara attempted to listen in, but couldn’t hear anyone else.  “Not that I can hear.”  Alex sped up the truck and they made their way to the church.  _I’m coming Lena.  Just hold on._    


	9. Chapter 9

Lena woke up with a dry throat.  Her eyes took a moment to adjust as she familiarized herself with her surroundings.  She gasped softly when she realized she was at her father’s church, up on the balcony.  She tried to move, but felt a pressure against her.  She was tied up against a pillar.  “Hello,” she called out.  She struggled with the rope and grunted as she tried to move.  “Hello!” she yelled out this time, coughing.  Trying to stop herself from an anxiety attack, she took a deep breath and searched for something, anything.  There was nothing out of the ordinary, at least that she could see.  

 

“You’re awake,” a distorted voice said.  Lena looked around but couldn’t find anyone.  “Who are you?”  “You know who I am human.”  Lena furrowed her eyebrows, was it the woman that took her from her balcony?  “Reign, wasn’t it?” she asked into the darkness.  “Very good human,” the voice said.  Lena looked up with wide eyes.  The figure was covered in black, with a symbol on her chest, similar to Superman’s.  A mask covered her face as she lowered herself to the ground.  “What do you want with me?” Lena asked Reign, feeling the fear creep up her back.  “It’s not you that I want.  It’s your father,” she sneered.  "What has my father done?"  She gulped nervously, debating on whether to push the topic or be silent.    

 

Before she could ask, Reign’s head shot towards the door.  “Not them again,” she muttered.  Before Lena could react, two figures bursted through the chapel doors, followed by several more.  Reign rose up and laser shot out of her eyes.  “I have no quarrel with you!  I only demand one!” she shouted.  Lena turned as she recognized Jeremiah’s voice.  “We mean you no harm!  We just want the girl,” he spoke out, lowering his gun.  “I want Lionel Luthor.  I am justice, I am terror, I am Reign,” she boasted proudly, cackling.  “What do you want with Lionel?”  “Enough with your questions.  Deliver him to me or face my wrath,” she spoke with anger.  “I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Jeremiah responded, making a move for his gun.  “Then you will suffer!”  Reign shot towards them, sending men flying.  Jeremiah ducked out of the way as the agents fought Reign.  Lena watched the entire fight happen right before her eyes.  She felt relief surge through her body as Jeremiah made his way to her.  “Hey there kiddo.  I’m going to get you out of here, then you need to go to my house okay?” he said softly as he untied Lena.  “What’s going on?  Why does she—“ She stopped as she saw DEO on Jeremiah’s arm.  “You…” she trailed off as she jerked back released from her captivity.  “You were in my house!” she shouted angrily.  “Who are you?!  Does your family know?  Does Kara know?”  Jeremiah pulled Lena down with her as several agents came flying by.  “No one knows and you can’t say a thing Lena.  Now come on!”  They both got up and started running out the back of the church. 

 

Lena heard Jeremiah murmuring something.  As if on cue, a truck honked and Lena looked up, covering her face as the headlights shined towards them.  Alex got out the truck and embraced Jeremiah while Kara sprinted to Lena, hugging her tightly.  “Lena!  Are you okay?  Are you hurt?  Do you need anything?  You’re coming with me— us!” she squeaked.  Lena laughed and hugged her back, trying to prevent the tears from falling.  “I’m fine, really.”  Kara and Lena continued to hug for longer than was deemed appropriate.  An explosion from the church broke their embrace.  

 

“Girls, time for you to go,” Jeremiah said.  “Wait, what?  No, we aren’t leaving you behind!” Alex shouted.  “Alex, I need you to take your sister and Lena!  Go!”  Before Alex could respond, an agent was thrown out of the window.  Blood splattered all over the cold ground.  

 

Reign appeared, floating in the sky.  “Where is he?!” she demanded angrily.  Jeremiah opened fire with his gun.  The bullets ricocheted off of Reign as she lowered herself to Jeremiah’s level.  “Kara, no!”  Alex said as Kara made her way to Reign.  Reign gripped Jeremiah by the throat, lifting him off the ground.  Kara felt the heat rise between her eyes.  She took off her glasses slowly.  Before she could react, Reign’s head shot towards Kara.  She immediately dropped Jeremiah and made her way to her.  Tilting her head, a cold smile graced her lips.  “Well well well.  If it isn’t—“ she was cut off by another loud explosion which sent her flying, as well as Kara.  “Kara!”  Lena shouted as she ran towards her.  

 

Kara groaned softly and got up, shaking her head.  She felt blood drip down the side of her head.  “You’re bleeding,” Lena said softly.  Kara looked at her in confusion.  “Kara, are you okay?  Oh shit!  You’re bleeding?!” Alex panicked.  Lena looked at her with a confused expression.  “Of course she’s bleeding!”  Jeremiah got up and caught Kara as she fell into his arms.  “Dad, what’s wrong with her?”  Jeremiah ignored Alex while carrying Kara to the truck and slipping her inside.  “Alex, take Lena and go home.  Now,” he demanded.  Lena could see that Alex was torn between staying and leaving.  “Dad—“  “Alex.  Go, it’s not safe for you.  It's especially not safe for  _Kara_ ,” he emphasized.  Lena would have to ask later what that meant; she was a Luthor, she could pick up on the silent conversations.  God knows her parents have had plenty right in front of her.  “My father’s church.  It’s burning,” she said quietly as the realization just hit her.  Instead of feeling remorse or sadness, she felt pride that this church was finally burning.  There was so much wrong that this church had done; part of Lena felt guilty for not saying anything sooner.  It seemed that she had been beaten to setting fire to the church.  She would have basked in the glory.  It wasn’t right what Lionel was teaching, especially when supporting Lex and his mass murders.

 

Alex pulled Lena to the truck, breaking her out of her thoughts.  They both strapped in as Alex drove them away.  “Is she going to be okay?” Lena asked worriedly.  “I don’t know,” Alex replied quietly.  Lena looked back at Kara’s unconscious body.  She desperately wished she could do something to help her, anything to know that she was alright.  Before she knew it, they were at the Danvers’ residence again.  Eliza ran out the door as Alex got out and lifted Kara bridal style.  “Oh Kara,” Eliza said softly, stroking her hair.  She kissed Alex’s forehead.  “Are you okay honey?”  Alex nodded, smiling sadly.  Lena watched the exchange feeling out of place.  Eliza looked at Lena and pulled her into a hug.  Lena tensed before relaxing and holding on tightly to Eliza.  “Let’s get inside girls.” 

 

A couple hours pass by and Lena doesn’t feel any better.  She was grateful for Jeremiah’s help but she had so many questions.  Who was this Reign figure and who was the DEO?  Lena’s thoughts were interrupted as Kara shot up, coughing heavily.  “Kara, sweetie, it’s okay, you’re here,” Eliza said as she held Kara’s hands.  Lena watched as her blonde friend’s whole body shook.  “I have to go back,” she said, getting up and swaying back and forth.  Lena’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Kar, you gotta stay.  You got hurt,” Alex said as she brought a bottle of water for her.  “I have to go back for Jeremiah!  That person, she was—“  “Kara,” Eliza said sternly.  It was only then that Kara followed Eliza’s eyes and saw Lena.  Lena’s heart fluttered at the sunshine smile that radiated from Kara’s face.  It seemed the blonde's intentions were immediately forgotten as she eyed Lena.    

 

Kara made her way sloppily over to Lena, giving her a bone crushing hug.  “You’re okay!  I was so worried!  I got your text and I meant to text back, but I didn’t want to be a bother and I’m rambling again,” she said, chuckling softly and adjusting her glasses.  Lena laughed and hugged her friend back, resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder.  “Let’s not overwhelm Lena dear.  I’m sure she’s been through a lot right now,” Eliza said softly, sending a knowing smile to Lena.  How did Eliza know all of this?  “How about you and Lena sit down while Alex and I make dinner?”  Eliza made a pointed look over to Alex; they made their way to the kitchen, leaving Kara and Lena alone.  “So, how are you?” Kara asked quietly.  Lena sighed and shrugged, playing with her fingers.  Kara's hand went to touch Lena's.  She felt Kara tense and immediately looked up at her, feeling Kara's hand move back.  She followed her gaze and blushed slightly.  The ring.  Engagement.  Jack.  Shit.  “Oh, this, I—“  “You don’t have to explain anything,” Kara said quickly as she stood up.  Lena mentally cursed herself and immediately missed Kara’s warmth.   _What is going on?  I-_   “Wow, so you’re engaged.  That’s so cool, I mean that’s fantastic.  You have a boyfriend, well fiancee now, but I mean…”  “Kara.”  “You’re going to get married and that’s fantastic…”  Lena stood up and took Kara’s hands in hers.  

 

“I don’t want to marry him,” she said so softly.  There was a strange relief that went through her body.  Kara looked up at Lena and gave her a sympathetic look.  She squeezed Lena’s hands, then her face contorted into confusion.  “Wait, you don’t want to marry him?” she asked as the words just registered to her.  “No, it’s complicated,” Lena said as she slumped back onto the couch, running a hand through her hair.  Kara sat back beside her, slipping an arm behind her on the couch.  Lena found herself curling into Kara, her body acting on its own accord.  “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Kara spoke quietly as she ran her fingers through Lena’s hair.  The moment was immensely intimate for Lena, but she couldn’t bring herself to move away.  In fact, she moved closer to Kara, resting her head on her chest.   _Friends do this.  This is okay, right?_   She debated on asking Kara that or not.  She decided to let Kara held her close instead, fearing that if she said something, Kara would immediately move away.  “I don’t even know where to begin.  I’m so angry about everything.  I didn’t want to be with him in the first place.  But my parents, they wanted me to be with him.  We’re a good match, but I don’t like him whatsoever.  He’s arrogant, rude, he’s a perfect fit to be a Luthor, but I just don’t understand why my parents like him so much,” she spoke plainly.  It felt good to vent and to talk about this to Kara.  It felt good to have a friend, if that's what she was.  “But you said yes anyways?” Kara pressed gently.  Lena sighed, removing the ring off her finger and slipping it into her pocket.  “I didn’t really have a choice,” she replied, shrugging.  Kara nodded and kissed her hair gently.  _That was a friendly gesture right?_   Lena smiled and closed her eyes.  “I think I’m _different_ anyways.  But my parents would be upset if they knew,” she whispered.  “What do you mean?”  Lena looked up at Kara, tears running down her face.  Kara wiped the tears away with her thumb.  “Whatever it is Lena, it’s okay,” she whispered back.  “I think—I think I like girls Kara,” she muttered.  

 

Kara looked at her and smiled, stroking her cheek.  She laughed and shook her head.  Lena looked at her, pouting slightly.  “What?”  Kara chuckled and shrugged.  “That’s it?  Lena, there’s nothing wrong with that you know,” she said as matter of factly.  Lena completely relaxed and smiled.  “Really?” Lena asked hopefully.  “Really,” Kara scrunched up her nose, smiling wide.  Lena kept stealing glances at Kara’s lips, but what Kara said next made her heart pound.  “I like girls too.  Well, guys too, but I don't know.  On Kry-where I'm from,” she said, catching her slip.  "Where I'm from, it doesn't really matter.  You just be with who you want to be with.  It's pretty great actually..."  Lena couldn’t take it anymore.  She really needed to know what Kara’s lips tasted like.  All of her feelings decided to surface at this moment. 

 

She pressed forward and kissed Kara firmly.  There was no surprise or hesitation from her kissing partner.  Kara slid her hands into Lena’s hair, tugging her onto her own body.  Lena gasped softly, but didn’t stop kissing her.  She couldn’t stop kissing her if her life depended on it.  This kiss brought so many feelings that she had kept hidden, she needed Kara to know just how special this was. She swiped her tongue across the bottom of Kara’s lip, teasing her softly.  She basked in the glory of tasting another girl’s, no Kara’s lips.  She realized then and there she didn’t want anyone else.  She couldn't even think of being with anyone else, she wanted Kara Danvers.  Before Kara could react, she pulled away as Eliza walked back in. 

 

Lena found herself beside Kara, confused as to how she got there so quickly.  “Dinner is ready girls,” Eliza said as she hid her smile and made her way back to the dining room.  Lena looked up at Kara, satisfied to see Kara looked the way she felt, blushing, red, but happy.  She immediately felt nervous with the thought of dinner.  That passed when Kara stood up and held her hand out to Lena.  She slipped her hand in Kara’s as she was pulled up.  They gazed into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Kara spoke.  “After dinner, we should talk.  In my room,” she added quickly.  Lena couldn’t find herself to speak so she opted to nodding.  Kara smiled shyly and they made their way to the dinner table, hand in hand, their faces a matching red.          

 


	10. Chapter 10

_“Is he stable?”  “The church is gone.”  “The aliens will pay.”_   Beep.  Beep.  Beep.  The monitor steadily read Jeremiah’s heartbeat.  He tried to move, but felt an immense amount of pain shoot throughout his whole body.  He couldn’t open his eyes, there must have been something in his system that was preventing him from doing so.  He could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness.  The last thing he thought before he lost himself was that something felt very, very wrong. 

 

 

_After Jeremiah had seen Kara, Alex and Lena go, he knew that he could completely focus his attention on Reign.  He looked around but couldn’t find her.  The smell of smoke and the faint glow of Kryptonite rose in the air.  He was furious; Henshaw shouldn’t have used the bomb.  It could’ve killed Kara.  He turned around and his eyes went wide at the church going up in flames.    This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go.  He knew that Reign wanted Lionel Luthor, but he didn’t know why.  Bringing Lena into the whole mess of the Luthor madness was infuriating.  The girl was nothing like the rest of them; she hadn’t been “infected” by their madness and hate crimes.  The DEO was just supposed to arrest Lex on his serious accounts of murder, but when did anything ever go to plan?_

 

_The whole point of moving was to become close with the Luthors so that they could learn of their evil plan before it had even taken place.  However, that was severely compromised once Hank Henshaw had decided to barge into the Luthors’ home and search for Lex._

 

_Jeremiah heard shouts come from inside the church; there were still agents inside.  Agents that had families like him, he couldn’t stand around and do nothing.  He sprinted back into the church, carefully avoiding the inferno from within.  He dodged an explosion and fell to the floor as a pillar collapsed on him.  He cried out in pain and attempted to push the pillar off, butt to no avail.  He was tempted briefly to call out to Kara, but he couldn’t place her in that kind of danger, plus the Kryptonite.  He silently cursed and struggled again to move the damning piece that was suffocating his lower half._

 

_As he continued to struggle, he heard commotion above him.  He looked up to see the killer Reign unleashing the rest of her terror upon the last of the men.  He was thoroughly confused because she couldn’t have been able to fly, not with the green bomb that had blown her and Kara away.  Her laser eyes cut through the pillar, giving him the chance to escape.  He groaned out in pain and held his leg that was now coated in blood.  He looked back up to her.  “My quarrel is not with you, human.  But make no mistake, I will not hesitate to destroy you next time,” she said.  They both bowed their heads slightly to each other as she flew away.  He noted that she appeared to be in some sort of pain, so perhaps the bomb did work towards her.  Breaking out of his own thoughts, Jeremiah pushed himself with his arms towards a back door.  His lungs were becoming constricted from the black smoke that was beginning to consume him.   He had to make it before the church collapsed on him._

 

_He felt himself becoming weaker due to the amount of blood he had lost.  If he didn’t make it to the door, he would die.  He didn’t know if it was the adrenaline or the need to survive, but he found the strength and made it to the door, pushing it open and falling down the stairs into the clean air and welcomed cool breeze.  He coughed harshly as the air filled his lungs without his permission.  He felt blood trickle out of his mouth as he fell back against the Earth.  His eyes suddenly became heavy and he fought to stay awake.  He heard footsteps approach him, but he couldn’t make out the faces, all he knew was that there was more than one person.  “What the hell happened?” one of the figures said.  They sounded so far away, everything was beginning to hurt.  “The Kryptonian happened,” Henshaw replied roughly.  “Well, we can’t let our friend here die.  I think I know just the place for him.  Wouldn’t you agree Lillian?”  “Cadmus will suit him just fine.  We’ll make him see reason.  Sorry for the loss of your agent Director Henshaw.”  They laughed evilly as Jeremiah lost himself to a dark and dreary slumber._

 

 

 

Waking up to a dark lit room with a shining light above his head, Jeremiah came back to consciousness.  “Thought we lost you there for a minute Danvers,” came a gruff voice from the left side of the room.  Jeremiah turned his head to see Lex Luthor stand up, smiling at him.  “But, you’re a fighter,” he stated simply, nodding in approval.  “Danvers, Danvers, Danvers,” he laughed as he shook his head.  “What ever are we going to do with you?”  He pointed at Jeremiah.  He suddenly became serious.  “My little sister was in that church.  Where did she go?”  Jeremiah attempted to speak, but felt the tube in his throat.  He began coughing violently, choking on the tube.  “Oh right, that,” Lex said as he carefully pulled the tube out.  Jeremiah gagged and groaning softly, coughing and spitting out the saliva.  

 

“She’s safe,” he said horsely.  Lex sighed and rolled his eyes, dramatically waving his head.  “Well, I would hope so!  For your sake, and your family’s,” he added menacingly.  He grabbed a cup of water and helped Jeremiah drink it.  “Look Jeremiah, between us,” he gestured between him and Jeremiah, “I’m the “tolerant” one of the Luthors.  My parents want to know where Lena is and what you know about aliens.  I think you know which ones I mean.”  He paused as Jeremiah allowed the information to sink in.  “Because if you don’t tell me and they have to come ask the questions, I promise you, it will be painful.”  Jeremiah nodded slowly.  “What do you want to know Lex?”  “Everything.  Anything to stop Superman from infecting the world with the ideas of false gods.  Will you help me Jeremiah?”  Jeremiah knew there was no way out of this and that his family would probably never forgive him.  But, he had to protect them, to keep them safe and perhaps one day they would understand it all.  

 

He started to carefully piece everything together.  Raiding the Luthor home must have been a set up for Reign; it seemed if everything had been planned out.  Jeremiah was furious at Henshaw’s role in this.  He knew the man hated aliens, but he didn’t think he would _join_ the Luthors in their tumultuous plans of annihilation towards the alien race.  What choice did Jeremiah have at this point?  Henshaw was dirty, what did that say for the rest of the DEO?  If he “joined” the Luthors in their conquest, he could at least keep them off of Kara’s trail and hopefully, _hopefully_ be able to protect Lena as well.  Jeremiah had kept close tabs on the Luthor girl and she was astonishing.  She was brilliant as well as passionate about science.  She could be a force for good, someone that could take over LuthorCorp.  Jeremiah just needed to create that path for her so she could do it.  It was decided.  Jeremiah would join, sacrificing himself so that Kara, Lena, Alex, Eliza and the rest of the world would be safe, or as safe as it could be from the evil clutches of the Luthors.  

 

“I’ll help you Lex,” he said with determination.  “Excellent!” Lex clasped his hands together.  He must’ve mistaken that for enthusiasm for the cause.  “Welcome to Project Cadmus,” he proclaimed. 


	11. Chapter 11

The union between two lovers’ lips can be described as passionate, like the ocean and sand joining for the first time.  Well, if they _were_ indeed “lovers,” they were teenagers after all.  Kara was confused; well, she didn’t really know what this feeling was.  On Krypton, there was no need for labels, or anything like that.  It wasn’t nonsense per se, it was just _primitive._   Anyways, back to the important topics at hand; Lena.  All she knows is that Lena Luthor’s lips are extraordinary and she didn’t want or need to kiss anyone else to know that her friend(?) was absolutely perfect.  

 

  They gathered around the dinner table, Kara piling on the food, Alex glancing back and forth between them and Eliza smiling that “I know what happened” smile.  Alex kept shooting playful glares towards Kara while Kara remained oblivious to each and every one of them.  It didn’t make Lena uncomfortable, in fact it did quiet the opposite.  This family environment was exactly the kind of family she wanted so desperately to have.  At one point in her life, she thought she would have that; Lex and her taunting each other while Lillian and her father smile at her.  But, after seeing Lex lose his mind, Lena realized that she would never have that chance.  But maybe, just maybe this family could welcome her.

 

Her thoughts drift back to Kara.  She couldn’t get her head wrapped around the kiss they had just shared.  It was beyond amazing, but it also complicated things.  Her parents would get rid of Kara if they ever found out about that kiss.  Eliza seemed to approve of her daughter’s behavior.  _Wait, that sounds bad, and too much like the Luthors,_ Lena thought to herself.  Of course Eliza would approve of her daughters, no matter what.  In the short amount of time she had come to know her, Lena felt a place in her heart for Eliza and that terrified her because she craved the intimacy of a mother.  Eliza was the perfect candidate for that.  Lena chastised herself; Eliza Danvers was not a job interview, or some person that she should look down upon.  She was lucky to even be welcomed into the Danvers’ home!  He brother had just murdered people. 

 

Lena could feel the tears forming in her eyes.  She was getting upset again, so upset that she dropped her fork on the plate, breaking the soft conversation amongst the girls.  The three Danvers look at Lena.  “Lee, everything okay?”  Kara pressed gently.  The pet name is what broke her.  It was so simple, yet so touching.  It was horrific how much she craved to be loved.  Tears started falling down her cheeks.  She felt angry, but even more confused.  Kara went to move over to Lena, but Eliza put a hand on her shoulder.  Eliza smiled and nodded at Lena.  Lena felt grateful for Eliza, Lillian would have humiliated her in front of the entire family.  Lena nodded back and got up, walking outside to sit on the porch steps. 

 

She sighed and wiped her tears from her cheeks.  If she were to continue to be around this family, she was going to have to come to terms with her feelings and emotions.  She already felt far beyond emotional.  There was so much to think about, she didn’t know where to begin.  Her first and foremost thought who was the DEO?  What did they want?  She concluded that they had to have been some sort of secret government agency and they had to be on the hunt for Lex.  Lex.  Her brother, well, not anymore.  She sniffled and clenched her fist angrily.  She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing her hands.  

 

After a few moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She jumped slightly.  “Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to check on you,” Eliza said as she sat beside Lena and wrapped them both in a blanket.  Lena shot a half smile.  “Thank you.”  Eliza nodded softly and wrapped an arm around Lena.  She broke down completely and started sobbing softly.  Eliza pulled her close and began stroking her hair.  “I—I just don’t understand.  Why would Lex do this?” she said in between sobs.  “I already have so much pressure, oh God, was it the pressure that did this to him?  Is this going to happen to me?”  Eliza listened intently as Lena went on and on.  Eventually, Lena had cried herself to sleep. 

 

“Kara,” Eliza said under her breath.  Kara appeared not even a second later.  “Is she okay?” she said quietly as she looked upon Lena.  “She will be.  Let’s get her inside.”  Kara picked Lena up and carried her to the couch and laid her down, tucking her in with a blanket.  “Kara, Alex, have a seat,” Eliza said.  Kara and Alex both sat down on the floor.  “What is it mom?”  Alex asked.  “What I’m going to suggest is, well, it’s not exactly good for lack of a better term,” Eliza began.  “I think that we should hide Lena here.”  Alex and Kara both looked at each other, then back to Eliza.  “Why?  What happened mom?” Alex was the first to speak up.  Kara just looked over to Lena.  “Lena told me her side of what happened.  I think another Kryptonian is after her,” she spoke.  “Yeah, there was a kryptonite bomb that went off.  Whatever this was, it hurt both of us,” Kara said softly.  “I know I’m asking a lot of you girls, but—“  “We’ll do it,” they both said together.  They looked at each other and grinned.  Eliza laughed softly, nodding.  “Okay, then that’s settled.”  

 

Lena woke up feeling refreshing and warm.  She tried to move, but felt someone beside her stir slightly.  Kara.  She felt a smile grace her lips and she cuddled closer to her.  Kara’s arm tightened around her and Lena welcomed the embrace.  She fell back asleep peacefully.  

 

Eliza was making breakfast as Alex came down the stairs.  “So, please tell me I’m not the only one that notices those two,” Eliza spoke.  “What, the closeted lesbian and my hopeless sister with the love eyes?” Alex laughed as she rolled her eyes.  Eliza chuckled and shook her head.  “Yes, those two.”  Alex shrugged and set the table.  “Maybe she’s what Kara needs.”  “I was thinking the other way around.  From what Lena said last night, her life isn’t exactly easy.”  Alex made her way over to her mom, crossing her arms.  “What do you mean?”  “Well—“  A knock on the door interrupted them.  “Go get your sister and Lena, I’ll get the door,” Eliza said.  

 

Kara woke up hearing a knock on the door.  Before she could hear who it was, she took a deep breath and inhaled Lena’s sweet fragrance.  She decided to gamble and kissed the back of Lena’s head gently.  She heard a happy sigh and smiled to herself.  She tried to cuddle Lena closer, but Lena turned her body around and smiled widely towards Kara.  “Morning,” Kara whispered, touching her cheek.  “Morning,” Lena parroted.  They both glazed down at each other’s lips and slowly gravitated towards each other.  Their lips met softly.  Lena pulled Kara closer, desperate to feel every part of her.  A knock on the door interrupted them both as they pulled back quickly.  “Breakfast!”  Alex called, laughing.  “You can make out later!”  

 

Lena and Kara blushed heavily.  Lena bit her lip as Kara stared.  Kara pressed another kiss to Lena, surprising her, but not unwelcoming it.  They kissed one last time before they got up and headed down to the dining room.  Kara used her hearing and heard both Eliza and Alex’s heartbeats; they were erratic.  As they entered the dining room, Lena gasped and Kara immediately moved in front of her.  Kara should have known, she should have used her hearing.  A gun was held to Eliza’s head by Lex Luthor.  “Well, good morning girls.  Who’s ready for some breakfast?”  Lex motioned for them to sit.  “I wouldn’t try anything, I really don’t want dear Eliza’s brains all over this beautiful setting.”  They all sat down slowly, all keeping an eye on Lex.  “I just have a few questions for you,” he said as he sat down beside Eliza, setting the gun down on the table.  Kara was the first to eye it.  If she timed it correctly, she would get the gun and knock Lex out, although it was expose her.  Eliza shook her head slightly to Kara.  

 

“What do you want Lex?”  Lena asked, her voice quivering.  “You, my dear sister.  I heard about what happened at the church.  Jeremiah told me all about it,” he cackled.  Alex’s head shot up to Lex.  “Where’s our dad?” Alex seethed.  “He’s, oh how do I say this?  He’s busy at the moment.  He’s not the man you think he is Alex Danvers,” he taunted.  “Now, I heard that this family knows the whereabouts of Superman,” Lex said.  “Where is he?”  The room was met with silence.  Lex slammed his fists down on the table and picked the gun up, waving it around.  “I’ll ask again, where is he?!” he shouted.  “Okay, well…” he trailed off as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Eliza.  “Okay, wait!  Wait!”  Kara pleaded.  “I know where he is.”  Everyone looked at Kara, Lex laughing softly.  “Do you now?  Tell me Kara, where is the Man of Steel?”  Before Kara could answer, a loud boom could be heard outside.  A thud echoed through the house.  “Lex!  Leave them alone!  It’s me you want!”  Superman declared.  Lex laughed and shrugged.  “That’s my cue,” he chuckled as he got up and loaded his gun with green laced bullets.  “I’ll be back for my dear sister,” he said as he walked outside.  Eliza immediately got up.  “Girls, we need to go,” she said.  Lena was terrified; she didn’t want harm to come to this family.  The last thing she remembers is seeing Kara’s face before feeling her lungs constricted, causing her to pass out.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I didn't give up on this, I was just inspired by the other story a lot! So, I"m going to move forward rather quickly after this chapter because I want them to be older and I think it will help the flow of the story and I can involve more of the church aspect. Thanks everyone!

It had been a month since Lex and Superman had fought, a week since Lena had disappeared, a week since anyone had seen Jeremiah.  To say Kara was angry was an understatement, she was beyond pissed off.  She wanted to know if Lena was safe; that was the most important thing.  She wanted Lex Luthor in jail.  The fight between Superman and Lex had left casualties, but Lex had been stopped, thankfully by the Super.  Superman had only been seen arresting him before taking off.  That was the other thing that frustrated Kara, Kal hadn’t even bothered to check in on them.  That left Kara feeling abandoned more than anything.  Her own flesh and blood, her own cousin was abandoning her.  She needed answers and she needed them now.  

 

As she finished repairing the house, she sat on the roof and stared off into the horizon.  The house was mostly damaged and Kara used the damage as an excuse to use her powers.  It wasn’t too difficult to convince Eliza; that had somewhat soothed her to be able to use her powers freely.  She had been working on the house all day, only using her powers when she was absolutely sure the neighbors or anyone else was around that would rat her out or see her.  She closed her eyes and honed in on her hearing, searching desperately for one particular heartbeat.  There was silence and it was driving her crazy, she needed desperately to know where the youngest Luthor was.  “Kara!  Dinner!”  Alex yelled from inside, cutting Kara off from her thoughts.  Kara hopped down and made her way inside.  

 

Dinner felt awkward, at least to Kara.  She was eating in silence while her sister and Eliza were engaging in small talk.  The entire month since Lena’s disappearance, Kara had closed herself off from Alex and Eliza, focusing on repairing the house and avoiding them at all costs.  Occasionally, Eliza or Alex would bring her food or something to drink, but most of the time, Kara just wrapped herself up in the work and thought of nothing else but those beautiful green eyes.  She was angry, frustrated with the two of them because they had told her to let the authorities work on finding Lena, as if they could do anything.  It had been a month, they obviously hadn’t gotten anywhere.  It left a bitter taste in her mouth, feeling helpless and not being able to use her powers.  “How’s your dinner sweetie?” Eliza asked gently.  Kara nodded politely and shot her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  Eliza sent a smile back.  Alex just stared at Kara, trying to read her, but the younger Danvers sister had been learning how to throw off Alex.  Kara finished her dinner quickly and excused herself, racing to her room before anyone could dispute it.  She locked her door and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes tightly.  Cursing her mind for wandering to Lena yet again, she decided to think about Krypton and her family, not that that was any better.  She sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up on her bed.  It was going to be another restless, sleepless night for the poor alien.  

 

 

 

 

 

Lena had heard about Lex’s arrest and she was relieved more than anything.  She had remembered hearing the news before she was placed in this uncomfortable room.  The news was destroying the Luthor name, but it was all Lex’s fault, so Lena couldn’t be bothered to be too upset about that.  She was more so angry about her brother and his stupid actions more than anything.  What she was confused about was where she was and why.  The room she was being held in seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place how she knew it.  Before she could further investigate, her father came through the door.  “Dad?” she questioned, standing up and crossing her arms.  “What’s going on?” she demanded.  Lionel shrugged and looked around the room.  “Your brother was arrogant,” Lionel began, placing his hand against the wall as he stared at it, shaking his head.  “Impatient as well.  While I agree that Superman cannot be trusted by any means, now wasn’t the time to strike,” he added thoughtfully, turning to face Lena.  “I don’t understand,” Lena said.  “In time, I hope you will,” Lionel replied as he made his way to the door, stopping and looking over his shoulder.  “This room is lined with lead and I have installed a device that will keep you hidden.  You will not be taken from me by _them,”_ he stated before he closed the door.  Lena sat back on the bed in frustration.  She briefly wondered if her father was speaking about the Danvers or even Superman?  She couldn’t be too sure.  Speaking of Danvers, her thoughts went to a certain blonde and immediately she found herself smiling before frowning.  Had Kara been injured in the attack by Lex?  Immediate worry began to overwhelm her; she could feel the onset of a panic attack begin to happen, but she wouldn’t allow that to take place.  She took many deep breaths before composing herself.  She took another glance around the room when all of a sudden it clicked.  _A church, no.  Cathedral._ She thought long and hard on which Cathedral she could be at, the Luthors owned several of them because of Lionel and his seemingly “good work.”  It had to have been the one in Metropolis, that was the only thing that really made sense.  She got up and searched the desk that was in the room, finding a pencil and some paper.  She began to write down anything and everything that could help pinpoint where she was.  Lena Luthor is a genius and she will not be trapped for long.  

 

 

 

 

It was 3am when Kara shot out of her bed, breathing heavily.  She took a deep breath and looked around, sighing in relief to be in her bedroom of the Danvers household.  Her nightmare was different from the usual ones about Krypton and watching her planet explode.  This one involved a beautiful raven-haired genius that already had Kara’s heart.  While she wanted to be nervous about that fact, her mind drifted back to her nightmare.  Kara had been fighting Reign, dressed in her Kryptonian attire and Lena laid behind her, bleeding out.  Reign was closing in on Kara and she felt helpless, she could hear Lena calling out to her, begging her to just fly them away, but Kara couldn’t.  Before she could see herself fail, she had forced herself to wake up.  Now, here she was, covered in sweat.  She knew it was early, but she stripped herself of her clothes and hopped in the shower anyways.  As the hot water attacked her skin, she visibly relaxed and began washing her body.  She massaged her scalp and quickly rinsed off.  Feeling satisfied with her shower, she hopped out and quickly dried off before wrapping her towel around her body and heading back to her room quietly.  She slipped into underwear, socks, a sports bra and sweats.  She grabbed her notebook and sat on her bed, a pen in hand.  She began to write a letter to Lena. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, pretty soon I'm gonna do a time jump because I want them to be older sooooo, I'll let you know when it happens.

Two more months had gone by and Lena was growing restless.  She was allowed to venture around the spacious church building, but she wasn’t allowed to leave.  She was right that this particular building was located in Metropolis, much to her dismay.  That put her farther from Kara.  _Kara._   She sighed as she looked at the ring on her left finger.  She was to marry Jack Spheer and that made her feel dead inside.  It wasn’t right, she had no feelings for him whatsoever.  Today, Lionel announced that they would officially announce the engagement to the world in a press conference.  Lena stopped in her steps.  _Oh God, Kara will see…_ her mind drifted off but she began to panic.  Lionel had her phone stripped from her and she hadn’t had the chance to memorize Kara’s number.  She paused; she was a genius, surely she could find Kara’s number somehow.  She saved that thought for later as she made her way to her father.  She was dressed in an elegant black dress that fitted her hips perfectly.  Her hair was down and straight, she had a modest amount of make up on and her lips were ruby red.  The ring on her left finger was shining brightly; it made her sick to her stomach.

 

“Lena,” Lionel greeted with an all to wide smile.  “Father,” Lena nodded slightly.  “Come child, your mother and Jack await us downstairs,” he grinned as he made his way to the door.  Lena followed closely.  She couldn’t afford to mess this up, for fear of never seeing Kara again, even if that meant marrying Jack.  If she could play her cards right, then she would be able to do whatever it is she wanted.  Then again, when did she ever get that?  After all, he father had locked her away for a couple months and still hadn’t told her why.  She felt that she deserved to know.  They stepped into the elevator and stood in silence; it was deafening.  The elevator doors opened and Lena was met with the sight of Lillian and Jack.  “Lena,” Jack said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her tightly.  “I’ve been so worried about you!  I heard what happened.  Superman kidnapped you and Lex went in to save you.  Now, they’re branding Lex a madman,” Jack said, shaking his head.  Lena’s eyes furrowed.  That wasn’t what happened at all, not even close.  “I—“ 

Lena was cut off by a man.  “They’re ready for you,” the man said.  “Thank you Mr. Corben,” Lillian nodded.  The Luthors and Jack made their way into the room, sitting in their chairs that were set up at the stage.  Lionel walked up to the podium.  The cameras were flashing everywhere, it overwhelmed Lena.  She couldn’t even hear anything her father was saying, she tuned everything and everyone out.  It was time to be a Luthor after all. 

 

 

 

 

Kara’s day had been boring for lack of a better term.  After her run, she had come home and began writing another letter to Lena after her quick shower, not using her powers of course.  She was in the middle of her letter when Alex barged into her room.  “Alex, what—“

 

“I think you should see this.”

 

Kara was confused, but followed her sister nonetheless.  Their made their way to the living room as Eliza turned up the tv.  Kara’s eyes went wide.  Lena Luthor sat on the stage, perfectly dressed and poised.  She looked elegantly beautiful and Kara couldn’t stop staring.  She sat down on the couch, mesmerized by her.  

 

“ _I’d like to thank everyone for being here today.  Two months ago, our lovely daughter was kidnapped by Superman,”_ Lionel began.  Kara heard the collective gasps and murmurs from the crowd.  She looked at Eliza, then Alex.  They were shaking their heads and shrugging.  “ _Our son Lex was doing his brotherly duty to bring back his sister.  You have been lied to.  The Man of Steel cannot be trusted,”_ Lionel paused.  The cameras were focused on him.  “ _Despite this unfortunate event, we have said many prayers and they have been answered from above.  I’d like to invite my daughter up here along with Mr. Spheer in officially announcing their engagement.  During this sad time of Lex’s trial, we are grateful and blessed that such a union between this two will take place,”_ he said proudly through the microphone.  Kara felt the air leave her lungs.  She watched as Lena stood up and intertwined her hand with the boy she was with.  She felt angry and betrayed.  How could Lena do this?  Was Kara just an experiment?  She felt her heat vision slowly creeping up and she stood up and stormed out of the house, not wanting to hear another word.  She heard Eliza and Alex call out to her, but she blatantly ignored them.  As soon as her feet touched the outside ground, she used her super speed and took off.  She made her way down to the beach and took off for the water.  She sprinted into the ocean and allowed the waves to consume her.  The waves of course couldn’t knock her down.  She stood with her arms outstretched by her side and allowed herself to sink into a particularly powerful wave, sinking into the bottom of the ocean.  She did this for what felt like hours, she was devastated. 

 

 

 

 

On the outside, Lena Luthor was cool, calm and collected.  On the inside, she was a disaster.  With the announcement of her engagement to Jack, things were going to become much more complicated.  The first thing that came to her mind was Kara.  Had she seen the news?  What would she think?  So many questions began to flood Lena’s mind.  She felt her hand being squeezed by Jack.  She shot him a smile that she had practiced for ages.  He merely grinned at her and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist.  She poised by placing her left hand on his chest, flashing the ring that was on her finger.  The quicker she got this over with, the better.  

 

After the pictures and many questions later, Lena was exhausted.  But of course, she couldn’t show in form of exhaustion because that wasn’t the Luthor way.  She and Jack made their way to a black limo that was awaiting them.  They climbed in but Lena couldn’t relax.  “That went rather well,” Lillian commented.  Lionel nodded in approval, flashing a smile at Jack and Lena.  “It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant,” Jack said excitedly.  Lena merely smiled and nodded.  “What now?” she found herself asking.  “Now,” Lionel said, sitting up straight.  “Lillian is going to take care of some business at LuthorCorp while you, Jack and I head back to Midvale,” he stated.  Lena’s heart began to race.  All she could think of was Kara, Kara, Kara.  “Why are we going back there?” Lena asked.  Jack patted her hand.  “The new church that’s being built.  That’s where we fell in love, what better place to have our wedding darling?  After the church is finished, we shall be married,” he smiled at her.  Lena tried to hide her anxiety; she found she was good at that.  After all, she did learn from the best, well, from the Luthors.  She looked out the window and noticed the airport coming into view.  “We’re leaving now?” Lena asked out loud.  “Of course,” Lionel chuckled and smiled.  All of the sudden, Lena’s nerves were beginning to take over her body.  She had to relax and focus.  She would get to see Kara soon and explain everything.  Hopefully anyways.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

A couple days after hearing of Lena’s engagement, Kara overheard two people at the grocery store saying Lena was back with Lionel and Jack.  Jack was his name; Kara rolled her eyes.  She had been staying out late at the beach, letting herself drown in the water.  It was comforting to just be able to drown everything out, literally.  She refused to open up to Eliza, but the real surprise was that she wouldn’t talk to Alex about it at all.  She had tried, really she had, but she was so upset with Lena that she couldn’t bring herself to do so.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  Eliza was looking at her with sympathy.  “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Kara asked softly.  “I asked if you wanted pizza for dinner sweetie,” Eliza smiled at her.  “But aren’t we getting groceries?” Kara asked with confusion clear on her face.  Eliza chuckled.  “Of course, but I’m feeling some pizza,” Eliza smiled widely.  Kara laughed and flashed her a smile, something that had been rare nowadays.  She knew Eliza was doing this just for her, but the gesture didn’t go unnoticed.  “Thank you,” Kara paused.  “Mom,” Kara smiled as she squeezed her forearm.  Eliza was cut off guard by that, but she quickly recovered.

 

 

They got home and Eliza ordered pizza for the three of them.  Kara was up in her room, staring at the wall with her arms around her knees that were buckled against her chest.  She hadn’t even heard Alex walk in.  She wouldn’t have realized her presence at all, but she felt the dip of the bed as Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  Alex leaned her head against Kara’s and Kara relaxed in her sister’s embrace.  They sat in a beautiful silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.  Kara shrugged out of Alex’s embrace, but before she could protest, Kara put herself completely in Alex’s lap, burying her face in Alex’s neck.  She felt Alex relax and wrap her arms around her, nuzzling her close.  “I love you Alex,” Kara whispered as she sniffled.  She felt a kiss on the top of her head.  “I love you too Kar,” Alex responded gently.  “I’m here for you.  Always.  We don’t have to talk about anything, I just—I need you to know I’m here.  I’m scared for you Kara, you’re pushing us away and I’m scared because I don’t know how to help you,” Alex confessed.  Kara nodded and sniffled more, cuddling closer to her sister.  They sat for a few minutes before Kara spoke.  

 

“I don’t know why I cared about her so much Alex.  There’s just something about her,” Kara whispered.  Alex stroked Kara’s hair gently.  “I thought that, I thought maybe I could just be there for her and then we kissed and I realized that there could be something more with her.  But now, with Lex trying to kill Kal-El and she’s _engaged_ ,” Kara choked on that last word.  “I’m upset, angry, but mostly upset,” Kara said.  “Do I have a right to be?” 

 

Alex hesitated before answering.  “I think that Lena has a really fucked up family.  I don’t think she wants to marry this guy,” Alex observed.  “I don’t think she has a choice Kar.  But, yeah, you do get to be upset because she should’ve at least told you unless they just sprung it all on her.  But, I don’t know,” Alex shrugged and shook her head.  “All I know is that the Luthors are liars and that we know the truth.  But mom said we can’t say anything right now because we would endanger each other,” Alex said.  “The one thing I’m absolutely sure of is that I love you so much Kara and nothing will change that.  I promise,” Alex grinned.  Kara chuckled and wiped her face, hugging her sister tightly.  “Thanks Alex,” Kara said quietly.  Alex hummed.  Kara sat up and smiled.  “Pizza,” she grinned.  Alex chucked and shook her head.  “There’s the Kara I know,” she teased.  Kara smiled and jumped off the bed, pulling her sister with her.  She could always depend on Alex no matter what.  

 

As they ate pizza, Kara talked about her day and how she watched the fish in the ocean.  Eliza and Alex hung on every word because Kara hadn’t really been herself lately.  Kara immediately stopped mid sentence.  “What is it Kar?” Alex asked.  Kara closed her eyes and tilted her head.

 

  She could hear it.  She could hear Lena’s heartbeat.    


	14. Chapter 14

Lena woke up the the jolt of the plane landing.  Her heartbeat quickly picked up.  She looked outside and saw that Midvale was in view.  She couldn’t believe it; after all of these months, here she was, back in Midvale.  Back to Kara.  She wondered how the young blonde was doing, if she was okay after everything that had transpired.  The plane began descending and Lena felt her stomach quiver in anticipation.  This was the worst part of flying because anything could happen at this moment.  As the plane finally touched ground, Lena breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.  Thankfully, her father and Jack had let her be alone for the duration of the ride.  She had been able to sleep and stay asleep because her dreams were of a certain blonde that she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about.  She got up and exited out of her room that she was in.  “You’re awake, I was just about to come get you,” Jack said with a smile.  Lena smiled back politely and stared at Jack’s hand that was out before hers.  “You ready?” he asked.  “Of course,” she replied back as she took his hand.  

 

 

The town hadn’t changed much and Lena found that she preferred it that way.  At least some things didn’t change.  They drove through town, passing the church.  Lena frowned.  “Father, we passed the church,” she said.  “I know darling.  I wanted to pay a visit to the Danvers.  Losing Jeremiah must’ve been hard and I want to take care of any damages to the house that Superman might have caused,” Lionel stated bluntly.  Lena furrowed her eyebrows.  Something wasn’t right at all.  She simply nodded and kept her mouth shut.  The rest of the drive was silent, it was a rainy day.  Lena looked down at her hands, particularly the dreaded ring that was wrapped around her finger.  She couldn’t do this she realized, but really she didn’t have much of a choice.  She played with the ring on her finger until she felt the limo come to a stop.  “Ah yes, we’re here,” Lionel smiled as the door was held open.  Lena’s heart began to race. 

 

 

 

“Kara, are you sure?” Alex asked.  Kara’s eyes shot open.  “She’s here,” Kara replied.  “Damn it,” Alex muttered.  “Come on.”  Alex got up, pulling Kara with her as they raced downstairs.  “Mom, Lena’s here with Lionel and Mr. Spheer,” Kara said as she walked into the kitchen.  “What?” Eliza turned.  Before Kara could repeat herself, there was a knock at the door.  “Alex sweetie, go ahead and answer that.  Be nice,” she shot a knowingly look to Alex.  The older Danvers girl rolled her eyes, but nodded.  “Mom, why would they be here?  Surely Lena wouldn’t bring her dad and fiancee?” Kara panicked slightly.  “I don’t know sweetie,” Eliza said.  They could hear Alex greeting and inviting them inside.  “For now, let’s just be cautious okay?  I’ll do the talking,” Eliza said.  Kara nodded and they made their way into the living room.  Kara’s heart caught in her throat at the sight of Lena Luthor.  She was truly beautiful and utterly captivating.  If anyone could see, they would notice the heart eyes on the both of them.  “Ah, Eliza, it is good to see you again,” Lionel greeted as he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  “Likewise father,” she replied respectively.  “Please, it’s Lionel outside of church,” he smiled.  Eliza nodded softly and gestured for all of them to sit down.  Kara looked away from Lena.  She could have sworn she saw hurt written all over her face.  “What brings you here?” Eliza asked.  Lionel chuckled and shrugged.  “I missed the town.  I wanted to come back.  I also wanted to make sure you and your girls were alright with Jeremiah gone and the attack on your house by Superman.  I purposely kept your names out of it for fear of the media,” Lionel explained.  “I’m sorry but Supe—-“  Alex was cut off by a glare from Eliza.  “My children are still traumatized from the attack,” Eliza reasoned.  “Of course.  Although, please don’t take this the wrong way, but your house looks, well, intact,” Lionel said as he looked around.  Kara and Alex both looked to Eliza.  She merely shrugged and smiled.  “There wasn’t too much damage—“

 

“If I recall, Lex said it was rather intense,” Lionel replied dryly.  Eliza chuckled.  “What are you insinuating Lionel?” Eliza asked bluntly.  Lionel met her smile.  “I think there’s another Super,” he replied.  Kara was impressed with the poker face that Eliza had, but she worried about what could happen from here.  She knew that the Luthors (minus Lena) were dangerous and she didn’t want anything to happen to the Danvers.  The intense silence was taken away by Lena.  “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced my fiancee,” she started as she held out her hand towards Jack.  “This is Jack Spheer,” she introduced him as he smiled and nodded.  “Hello,” Jack smiled and waved.  “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” he said as he glanced at Kara, then Alex.  “I’m Alex, that’s Kara,” Alex motioned with her hands.  “Perhaps we could let the children get to know each other while you and I speak alone Eliza,” Lionel suggested.  Eliza nodded and headed towards the kitchen, Lionel following.  Alex looked at Kara.  Kara nodded.  Super hearing.  

 

 

Before Kara could focus on the conversation, she was cut off my Alex’s voice speaking to Lena.  “So, you’re engaged huh?  That was pretty quick,” Alex said in an annoyed tone.  Kara did an internal eye roll; this was going to be interesting.  “We’ve been together for a long time actually,” Jack grinned as he wrapped his arm around Lena’s shoulder.  Kara’s hand twitched.  She stood up abruptly.  “I forgot to turn off my light in my room,” Kara rambled as she pointed towards the ceiling.  Lena’s eyes pleaded for her not to leave.  “I think Lena left that one thing here… Jack, let me show you the view of the beach, it’s gorgeous,” Alex said smoothly.  Kara knew she owed Alex big.  She had to figure things out with Lena.  “Of course,” Jack said as he pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek.  Kara looked away and immediately shot for the stairs, running up to her room.  Alex led Jack by the arm outside.  Lena sat there in silence before she followed Kara up the stairs.  She made her way to Kara’s room.  The door was halfway shut but she pushed it open and looked around for Kara.  “Kara?” she called out quietly.  She walked over to Kara’s desk, noticing papers upon papers of writing.  As she glanced at them, a smile crept its way onto her face.  They were letters for her; from Kara.  “I wrote them for you,” Kara spoke softly.  Lena jumped slightly and turned to face Kara, a blush on her face.  “I um, I missed you,” Lena spoke gently.  Kara shook her head and looked away.  “Yeah, you really missed me,” she muttered.  Lena frowned.  “Kara—“

 

“You were _gone_ for so long.  I mean, you weren’t kidnapped obviously.  I mean, you’re alive and well.  You’re _engaged_ ,” Kara pointed out, gesturing to the ring on Lena’s finger.  Lena sighed and hung her head.  She should’ve known Kara would be upset over this.  She could only imagine how the girl would feel.  “I mean, we _kissed_ Lena!  Did that not mean anything to you?” Kara whispered shouted.  Lena met her eyes.  She saw Kara immediately relax, her face changing to an understanding look.  “Lena, I didn’t mean to—“

 

Lena sniffled, wiping her face and laughing, closing her eyes and shaking her head.  “You’re right.  This is all so wrong.  You should forget about me,” Lena said quietly.  She felt warm hands on her cheeks.  She didn’t dare to open her eyes because once she did, she would see those beautiful blue orbs that held all the answers she’s ever wanted.  “Look at me Lee,” Kara whispered.  She was so close, Lena realized this.  She slowly opened her eyes and stared into those oceanic eyes.  She cursed herself for being so captivated.  “I will never forget about you,” Kara whispered softly.  She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes.  Lena closed hers and waited for those delicious lips to be pressed against hers.  She felt Kara’s lips and she swore she had reached the heaven that Lionel had been preaching so adamantly about.  Their kiss was slow and soft, yet firm.  

 

Kara stroked her cheeks with her thumbs and allowed her tongue to glide across Lena’s lower lip.  Lena moaned softly into the kiss, enticing Kara’s tongue with her own.  Their tongues danced beautifully with one another, Lena continued to deepen the kiss as her hands clutched onto the back of Kara’s shirt.  She didn’t want to stop ever, she felt peace which was something she wasn’t accustomed to.  Lena pulled back to catch her breath, but rested her forehead against Kara’s.  “I’ve never felt like this before.  I’ve never felt so alive, so at home,” Lena whispered as she held on tighter to Kara.  “I don’t wanna leave you Kara.  I’m so scared.  My father,” she choked back tears quietly.  Kara kissed her forehead, then pressed her forehead back against the youngest Luthor’s.  “I don’t know what he’s planning.  But I don’t want this, I don’t want to marry Jack.  But I have no choice Kara.  My family can’t know that I’m—“ she swallowed.  “They can’t know you like me?” Kara asked knowingly, smiling sweetly at Lena.  Lena cried softly and buried her face into Kara’s neck, nodding as she sobbed quietly.  Kara had her arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her close.  “I’m sorry for being upset,” Kara said gently.  “Oh Kara, you have every right to be upset,” Lena said with a wet laugh.  Kara kissed the top of her head and squeezed her arms around Lena tighter, minding her strength.  “Lena, I care about you.  You don’t have to do this.  We can run away, or do something,” Kara said as she pulled back to look into Lena’s eyes.  Lena smiled sadly.  “I won’t endanger you like that,” Lena replied softly.  “I have to do this,” she said sadly as she pulled back slowly.  Kara leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.  “Whatever your father is up to, I’ll figure it out,” Kara promised.  “Then I’m coming for you,” she smiled at Lena.  “Promise?” Lena asked vulnerably.  “I promise you Lena Luthor,” Kara said reverently.  They kissed one last time.  “Wait,” Kara said before Lena could leave.  She turned around to face Kara.  “Yes?” Lena asked.  Kara pulled out a beautiful looking bracelet out of her pocket and placed it in Lena’s hands.  “One day, you’ll get to wear this,” Kara smiled at her and closed Lena’s hand around it with hers.  Lena smiled widely at Kara.  “I will.  Thank you,” Lena spoke.  Kara pressed a kiss against her lips, then her forehead and led them back downstairs.  

 

 

 

“That is an impressive view Alex,” Jack said as they were led back inside the house, arm in arm.  Kara and Lena were seated opposite of each other.  “They’re not done yet?” Alex asked, looking at Kara.  Kara shrugged.  “Can you hear them?” Alex asked in the softest of whispers that only Kara would be able to hear.  Kara nodded subtlety.  She saw Alex visibly relax.  There was no point in Kara listening in now, she wouldn’t have been able to understand what they were talking about.  As if on cue, Lionel and Eliza walked back into the room.  Kara observed Eliza and noted that the woman was tense.  She wondered what their conversation was about.  She looked to Alex and Alex’s eyes became small slits.  Kara tried not to laugh at the daggers she was shooting towards Lionel.  “It is a beautiful home,” Lionel said as he made his way to the door.  “Come along,” he motioned to Lena and Jack.  Eliza smiled.  “Thank you Lionel,” she said.  They exited and got into the limo, driving off into the distance.  

 

“Everything okay mom?” Alex asked later that evening as they watched tv.  Kara looked to Eliza.  “Of course sweetie,” Eliza replied quickly.  “What did Lionel want?” Alex pressed.  Eliza sighed and sat back.  “He would like me to help him with a project,” Eliza said cryptically.  “Did he threaten you?” Kara spoke up.  “Not at all dear.  Really, it’s just a project,” Eliza assured both of her girls.  “I’ll be leaving for some time though to Metropolis,”  Eliza informed them.  Alex and Kara sat in silence.  Things were about to become much more complicated. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy, hi. So, there is a little bit of a heated make out session. I'll do my best to warn you when there's smut. Soooooooo, yeah. No smut yet, but we're getting there! Thank you everyone

Lena felt a satisfying burn in her pocket from Kara’s gift; it was a bracelet that was intricate and rare.  Lena wondered if it was from this planet or if Kara had acquired it from another planet.  She wasn’t sure how but she had a feeling that Kara was resourceful.  She thought back to the kiss they had shared not too long ago.  It had felt so good, so natural.  Being with Jack, it didn’t feel even close to right.  She was so uncomfortable and it really upset her that she had to do this.  Besides, her parents would never understand her with a girl, a _girl._   That wasn’t something they would ever approve of.  After all, her church was old fashioned in many ways and that was her internal struggle.  She really didn’t mind church and she found it fascinating.  Sure, she was a scientific girl and a genius, but she still liked to learn about religion and how it all comes together.  Sure, some of the things she learned was outdated and maybe even completely ridiculous, but she did have a little respect for her parents and their ways, even if she didn’t agree with all of them.  They spent the afternoon going around the town before making their way to church.  

 

At the new church, Lionel blessed it and began some teachings.  Jack had gone somewhere, Lena didn’t really care so she pulled out her phone and texted the one person that was on her mind.  _What are you up to?_ she wrote out.  

 

_Who’s this?_

 

Lena frowned slightly; had her number been deleted?  Or did she text the wrong person?  _Lena_ was the only thing she shot back after several minutes of going back and forth with the internal debate in her mind.  _LENA!!!!!!_ was sent back along with a handful of emoji’s.  Lena giggled quietly in her phone, a blush gracing her face.  _I thought you had deleted my number or something…_ she said.  _Never :) I might have accidentally broken my phone…._ was the reply.  _Be careful with those muscles Kara Danvers, they’ll get you in trouble ;)_ Lena sent with a grin.  Her lip was caught in between her lips and she was still blushing.  She briefly wondered if she had just killed her sweet crush with her flirting.  Nothing would have prepared her for the reply she had just received.  There were two messages: one, Kara was wearing sweats and a sports bra.  Her abs were on full display and she was flexing her arm while taking a selfie, but her message was the real essence of trouble.  _You tell me, am I in trouble Lena Luthor? ;)_ was the reply she got.  Lena blushed so hard and hid her phone as she looked around.  Everyone had their heads bowed down in prayer.  She quickly followed, but she struggled to maintain her composure.  She glanced at her phone again and she could swear she heard a soft moan escape her lips.  These feelings she was beginning to feel were new, but she was so excited, especially because it was Kara.  She was so sweet, but she was loving this flirty side of her.

 

_Most definitely in trouble_ Lena shot back.  She then tilted her phone and took a selfie of herself with her lip caught in between her teeth and her eyebrow raised.  She waited impatiently for a reply.  She glanced around; Jack was still nowhere to be found.  Part of her knew she should feel guilty for flirting like this with Kara because she was engaged for crying out loud.  But really, her hurt wasn’t in it.  Then again, that did make her a coward because she couldn’t even begin to think of leaving Jack and disgracing her family.  She sighed and shook her head.  Maybe she shouldn’t do this.  Her phone chimed.  She looked at it and her eyes went wide.  

 

_You’re making me quite jealous Miss Luthor.  I might have to kidnap you._ Lena smiled wide.  _I’m all yours_ she sent back almost immediately.  Screw everything she just thought; if she wanted Kara and Kara wanted her, who was she to deny herself?  Although, part of her was joking.  Surely Kara wasn’t going to show up at church anyways, least of all, not for her.  She put her phone on silent and put it away.  She still had a couple more hours left anyways.  Perhaps when she was back in her room, she could engage in her playful conversations with Kara.  She puled out a Bible and pretended to read.  She felt the pew shift slightly.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I can just—“  Lena’s words got stuck in her throat at the sight of a very attractive Kara Danvers.  “Kara?!” Lena whispered shouted.  Kara shot back a grin and shrugged, then leaned in.  “I just had to see you bite your lip again,” Kara whispered teasingly.  Lena blushed and looked away, hiding her smile.  “Kara, I’m at church.  My father, Jack…” Lena trailed off as she looked back into Kara’s eyes.  “I have something to show you,” Kara smiled and sat back against the pew, pulling out her own Bible and glancing through the pages.  Lena kept stealing glances at Kara, then looked up towards her father.  Jack must’ve gone out to take a phone call.  Lena sighed in defeat, but a smile was still on her face.  “If you can last until the end of my dad’s sermon, I’ll go wherever you want to take me,” Lena reasoned.  Kara shot her the most amazing smile; Lena’s heart fluttered.  Whatever she could do to get that smile again, she would make it happen.  _Oh God, I’m smitten,_ Lena thought to herself.  Kara nodded and sat back, listening to Lionel intently.  Lena laughed softly and shook her head.  Who was this mystery girl and why did she care about Lena so much?  For the first time, Lena actually enjoyed her father’s sermon.  

 

After the sermon, Lena and Kara made their way over to Lionel.  “Ah, Miss Danvers, good to see you again,” Lionel greeted her.  Kara smiled and bowed her head slightly.  “Mr. Luthor sir, good to see you again.  I was wondering—“

 

“Please, it’s Lionel,” he sent a charming smile to Kara.  Lena felt uneasy; she just wanted to leave.  “Anyways, you were saying?”

 

“I wanted to hang out with Lena for a little bit if that was okay,” Kara said politely and little bit nervously.  Lionel raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Lena.  Lena’s body wanted to tense up, but she forbade that.  It would arouse suspicion and if Lena wanted to spend any time with Kara, then she would have to play this cool.  “It wouldn’t be for too long father,” Lena chimed in.  Lionel tilted his head slightly.  “Hmm, I suppose that would be alright.  We’ll see you back at the Manor?” Lionel questioned.  Lena nodded and smiled, kissing Lionel on the cheek.  “Give Jack my regards?” she asked before she walked away, Kara following her.  

 

After they exited the church, Kara started heading towards the forest.  “Where are you going?” Lena asked.  Kara turned and shrugged, smiling.  “Come find out Luthor,” she teased.  Lena shook her head and grinned, followed Kara into the forest.  One second Kara was in front of her, the next she disappeared.  “Kara?” Lena called out as she looked around.  “Kara?”  Lena sighed and held her arms out in disbelief.  All of the sudden, hands covered her eyes.  “Guess who?” Kara whispered softly in Lena’s ear.  Lena giggled.  “I have no idea,” Lena shrugged.  Kara laughed and removed her hands.  “Well, I guess I’ll leave you out here then!” Kara jousted as she turned around and hid behind a tree.  “Kara!” Lena called out as she chased Kara in between the trees.  Lena finally caught up to Kara and wrapped her arms around her.  “Hey,” Kara grinned as her arms snaked around Lena’s waist.  “Hey,” Lena parroted.  “So, what did you want to show me?” Lena asked as she raised her eyebrow and then bit her lip.  Kara’s smile only got wider.  “Do you trust me?” Kara asked suddenly.  Kara laughed and furrowed her eyebrows.  “Of course,” Lena said.  Kara took off her glasses and slid them in her coat pocket.  “Don’t freak out okay?”  Before Lena could respond, Kara began to float.

 

Lena couldn’t believe what was happening.  Kara was _flying_ ; but how?  She immediately pulled herself closer to Kara and closed her eyes.  “Your heartbeat’s going crazy,” Kara murmured.  “You think?!  You’re flying Kara!  What’s going on?” Lena demanded.  Kara came to a halt.  “I told you I wanted to show you something,” Kara said matter-of-factly.  “That you could fly?!” Lena said harsher than necessary.  She immediately regretted her words as the sight of Kara’s crestfallen face.  “Oh, I thought that—“ Kara shook her head.  “Never mind, I’m so sorry,” Kara muttered as she began to descend.  Lena tried to look into her eyes, but Kara was avoiding her.  She could tell the poor girl was going to cry.  “Kara, please, just look at me,” Lena spoke gently.  Before she knew it, they were touching the ground.  Kara immediately dropped her arms but Lena refused to let go.  Kara sighed and gently took Lena’s hands and put them down to her sides.  Lena shook her head.  “Kara, I’m sorry, please just let me explain—“

 

“You don’t have to explain anything.  Come on,” Kara said simply before she turned around and began making her way back to the church.  Lena was starting to become frustrated.  She caught up to Kara and tugged on her hand.  “Hey,” Lena said as she pulled Kara back to face her.  Kara took her hand back and reached inside her pocket, slipping her glasses back on.  “I’m sorry,” Lena said again.  Kara hung her head as her shoulders slumped.  “You’re forgiven of course,” Kara spoke so quietly that Lena had to strain to hear her.  “Look at me please,” Lena replied in equal softness.  Kara shook her head and looked away.  “It’s getting late, come on,” Kara said.

 

They walked back in an intense and awkward silence.  Lena wasn’t sure of how to get it through to Kara.  Okay, so maybe she had completely overreacted, but in her defense, she never was a fan of flying.  Kara held open the truck door for Lena.  Lena got in quietly and closed her door.  Kara slipped into the truck and they began driving towards the Manor.  Lena sighed.  “Kara, I—“

 

“It’s fine Lena, okay?  Stop apologizing,” Kara said as she continued to drive.  Lena reached for Kara’s hand.  She didn’t pull away this time.  “I’m sorry okay?  I just, I wasn’t expecting that,” Lena murmured quietly as she held Kara’s hands in her own.  She traced patterns on Kara’s hand.  “I’m afraid of heights,” Lena said.  Kara pulled up to the Manor and parked the truck.  “I shouldn’t have assumed, that was my fault,” Kara said.  Lena squeezed her hand gently, but Kara didn’t reciprocate.  “It’s okay really,” Lena said, but the rest of her words got caught in her throat.  “I’ll see you around?” Lena asked hopefully.  She looked at Kara; Kara nodded softly.  “Yeah, of course,” Kara said, sending a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  Lena felt the prickle of tears.  “Good night,” Lena said as she got out of the truck and closed the door.  She ran inside the hotel.  

 

Kara sat in her bedroom that night, feeling upset, frustrated and a little bit angry.  Lena had been terrified of her and of what she could do.  But Kara thought that Lena wasn’t anything like her family.  She sighed and opened her phone to her messages.  _I made it home_ she sent to Lena.  She set her phone down near her pillow and laid down.  She sighed and closed her eyes, wiping the tears that slipped down her face.  

 

It was 1am and Lena still couldn’t sleep.  She had received Kara’s text saying she got home, but sleep evaded her.  She desperately wanted to talk to Kara.  She held her breath and pulled up her contacts, calling Kara’s phone.  It went to voicemail.  She released her breath and sighed.  What was she thinking, it was early in the morning.  She laid back down and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.  Her phone began to ring.  Lena’s eyes went wide.  It was Kara.  She answered it almost immediately.  

 

“ _Hello?”_ came the sleepy murmur.  Lena giggled softly.  “Hey,” she said quietly.  “ _You okay?”_

 

“I am now that I’m talking to you.”

 

A tired chuckle came through the phone.  “ _Not the answer I was expecting,”_ Kara said.  She could hear rustling through the phone, Kara must be sitting up.  “ _Are you okay?”_ Kara repeated.  Lena sighed, shaking her head.  “No.  I’m upset with myself.  I shouldn’t have acted the way I did when you were, um, flying us,” Lena whispered the last part.  She heard a gentle sigh.  “ _Lena, you don’t have to apologize for that.  I’ll admit, I didn’t quite think that part out.  I was just so excited to be with you,”_ Kara confessed.  Before Lena could reply, Kara continued.  _“I just feel like I’ve had to hide who I am.  Then I met you and I realized I didn’t want to hide anything from you.  I wanted honesty between us no matter what.  You’re kinda my exception,”_ Kara spoke sheepishly.  Lena smiled wide, blushing softly.  “I want to learn everything about you, if you’ll allow me,” Lena said.  _“That would be wonderful,”_ Kara replied.  “Well, I’m not tired anymore and well, since you know, you can, uh,” Lena trailed off, hoping that Kara would get it.  “ _You want me to come see you?  Now?”_ Kara asked.  “ _It’s 1am Lena.”_   Lena frowned.  “Well, yeah, but I mean, no you’re right.  We can find another—“

 

There was a soft thud on Lena’s balcony.  She jumped and was about to call out when Kara came sneaking in, pressing a finger to her own lips.  Lena looked at her phone, then Kara.  Kara smiled and shrugged.  Lena chuckled softly and shut off her phone, patting beside her.  Kara grinned and sat beside her on the bed.  Lena pulled the blankets over the both of them.  “Hey,” Kara whispered.  “Hey yourself,” Lena parroted.  “It’s been far too long since I last saw you,” Kara said playfully.  Lena rolled her eyes in equal playfulness, pressing her shoulder against Kara’s.  “So,” Kara said.  “So,” Lena said right back.  Kara laughed and shrugged.  “I’ve never really just told anyone about myself, so…” Kara trailed off.  “Tell me everything,” Lena smiled.  Kara took a deep breath and nodded.  “Well, my name is Kara Zor-El and I’m from the planet Krypton…”

 

 

Kara told Lena everything about herself and it felt incredible.  Lena had been so accepting and so curious.  “So, basically you’re a genius,” Lena joked.  Kara laughed and shrugged.  “Yeah, I’m kinda a big deal, so you better watch out,” Kara grinned.  Somehow throughout the rest of the night, they had ended up wrapped up in each other in Lena’s bed.  Kara was on her back while Lena’s head rested on Kara’s chest.  The Kryptonian’s arms were wrapped around Lena’s waist and Lena’s left hand stroked her cheek while her right hand was nestled closer to the blonde’s neck.  “I can’t believe your Superman’s cousin,” Lena said after several moments of silence.  She felt Kara’s body stiffen.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

 

“No, it’s not you.  I just,” Kara sighed.  “Lex and Superman fought.  The world is tainting Lex’s name, which I mean, I get it, but I just don’t think it’s right,” Kara said.  “Everyone’s worried about it being Superman versus the Luthors and I just don’t think everyone in your family is like that,” Kara treaded carefully.  Lena nodded and snuggled closer.  “Well, I suppose not all Kryptonians are as big headed as Superman,” Lena jousted.  She felt the rumble of Kara’s chuckling.  “You’re mean,” Kara stuck her tongue out.  Lena looked up and smiled charmingly.  “I’m mean?  Well, maybe your big muscles can put me in my place,” Lena shot a wink as she slowly began to straddle Kara.  She watched Kara gulp and felt the flex of Kara’s abs as she sat up against the back of the headrest on the bed.  “I think you’re made of Kryptonite,” Kara husked as Lena’s head tilted closer to hers.  “Mmm, well, then you’re in trouble aren’t you?” Lena murmured her lips brushed against Kara’s.  She pulled back teasingly.  Kara’s eyes darkened with desire.  Her hands found purchase on Lena’s thighs, pulling her significantly closer.  Lena felt fire shoot through her entire body with desire.  “I think you’re the one in trouble Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered before she took Lena’s bottom lip in between hers and tugged her face to hers before wrapping her up in a searing kiss.  Lena swore that there was nothing hotter than what had just happened.  She could feel herself become more and more turned on.  

 

Their tongues fought for dominance over one another.  While Lena was experienced in the art of kissing, she had always been a particularly shy girl when it came to anything sexual.  She had never had any sort of sexual interaction, thankfully due to the Luthors stance on church.  That was always Lena’s out, but now she found herself immensely frustrated at the fact that she had no idea on how to pleasure Kara.  She had hoped she wouldn’t embarrass herself.  Their make out session continued and they were both in bliss.  Kara’s hands began to caress her body, her fingers slipping underneath Lena’s shirt.  Lena’s back arched and a small moan escaped her mouth ad the feel of Kara’s hot hands against her skin.  Lena broke the kiss as Kara tugged off her shirt.  Kara wasted no time in running her hands up Lena’s toned stomach before caressing her perfect breasts.  Lena’s hands rested of top of Kara’s, giving Kara the silent permission.  Kara squeezed and gently caressed the soft skin and tissue.  She removed both of her hands and pressed her mouth against them, giving them the attention they deserved.  Lena threw her head back and ran her hands through Kara’s hair.  She knew that they needed to keep quiet, but she wasn’t sure how well she could do that with Kara being amazing like she was.  Kara gave attention to both of her breasts and Lena loved every second of it.  She could feel the heat pooling in her lower stomach.  She wanted more but she didn’t know how to ask.  Kara’s lips began to trail up her chest to Lena’s neck, leaving soft kisses all over her neck.  Lena pulled up the blonde’s head and pressed a heated kiss to her.  Kara smiled into the kiss and flipped them over, laying Lena on the bed.  

 

“You okay?  Your heartbeat is all over the place,” Kara murmured as she tugged on Lena’s earlobe.  Lena let out a soft groan.  “I’m a-amazing,” Lena whispered.  “I want, I want more but if you don’t want to—“

 

“Trust me, I want to,” Kara pulled back and smiled.  “We don’t have to rush Lena,” Kara assured her.  Lena smiled back as tears rolled down her face.  Kara frowned.  “Did I hurt you?  Oh Rao, I hurt you didn’t I.  I know my—“

 

Lena leaned up and kissed Kara.  They both pulled back; each of them were breathless.  “I don’t want to marry Jack.  I don’t want to be with him.  I don’t want to deal with my family.  I’m so scared.  I have feelings that I know they would hate me for,” Lena whispered as the tears continued to fall down her face.  _Jack.  Of course._   Kara looked over at Lena’s nightstand where the engagement ring sat.  She looked back and wiped the tears off of Lena’s face.  Suddenly, everything made sense to Kara.  She gulped.  “You didn’t really have a choice, did you?  Your father, he, it’s to benefit himself more than you,” Kara spat out softly.  “You’re not happy,” Kara shook her head softly and she pulled Lena into her arms.  Lena was shaking against Kara, but nodding.  Kara pulled her close and tucked them both underneath the covers.  “I have to do this,” Lena said after she was able to take the crying down to sniffling.  “Why?” Kara asked.  “Because it’s expected of me.  I’m a Luthor Kara, if I were to renounce my marriage to Jack _and_ my faith?  God, can you imagine what would happen to me, what would happen to you?  I’m finally discovering these feelings although I think I’ve always known them, deep down,” Lena sighed and kissed Kara’s shoulder before sitting up.  “I should have never done this to you,” Lena spoke quietly.  Kara sat up and reached for her sweatshirt, handing it to Lena.  Lena slipped it on.  “You didn’t do anything,” Kara said as she cupped Lena’s cheeks.  “This isn’t on you.  I’ll find a way to fix this and make it better for all of us okay?” Kara said hopefully.  Lena smiled sadly, but nodded.  “Okay,” Lena agreed.  Kara pressed a soft but sweet kiss against her lips.  “I’ll be your best friend for now, but someday,” Kara smiled.  “Someday, I’d like to be more,” she finished as she stared at the bracelet Lena was wearing.  Kara had purposely avoided that particular topic; seeing how Lena was reacting to marrying Jack, Kara didn’t want her to freak out over the meaning of bracelets.  She figured it would be better to bring it up later, so that Lena could decide for herself.  Sure, on Krypton they didn’t exactly believe in soulmates, but Kara knew in her heart that Lena Luthor was her soulmate.      

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there may be time jumps in the future, and I think I finally grasped a concept for this story. It was kind of just my blowing off steam and ideas story, but I'm really starting to find something for this. So, I'm sorry if it started out a little weak, but I'm starting to get the hang of this whole writing fan fiction thing. I hope you enjoy this!

A week had passed since they had made out in Lena’s room.  The week had been filled with lots of work for the church and with roaming around with Jack.  They had made stops to many shops and what not to show their presence.  That part had been hard, playing the wonderful fiancee that was to wed a handsome man.  Jack was handsome in his own way, but he was not the one for her.  Lena had been formulating a way to break off the marriage with Jack and then figure things out with Kara.  The entire week they had hung out when Lena found time, although Lena would argue that there never was enough time for the hanging out.  Kara was utterly perfect; she and Lena had talked about boundaries which meant to physical contact because as much as Kara disliked Jack, she wouldn’t disrespect him further.  She had mentioned that part of her felt bad for even engaging in making out with Lena, so she wanted to wait until the engagement was broken off.  That was all the encouragement that Lena needed really.  She agreed reluctantly, sometimes her feelings were so powerful and overwhelming that all Lena wanted to do was kiss the hell out of Kara’s lips.  Lena was preparing herself for church, wearing a green dress with long sleeves that complimented her eyes.  Her ring was showing bright on her left hand.  She frowned at it; she decided that she was going to tell Jack tonight that they couldn’t be together.  It wasn’t love she knew that, and she knew it wasn’t fair to lie to herself and to Jack as well, no matter how much she was bothered by him.  Before she left, she received a text from her best friend.  Her face broke into a grin at the message.  _Have a wonderful day at church bestie :)._ Lena shook her head gently and grinned, shooting back a _oh you know I will!  See you bestie :)_ she replied with her own smiley face.  This girl was truly wonderful; Lena was also happy that Kara had forgiven her and opened up to her Kryptonian heritage.  That was a major deal for them both.  In the back of Lena’s mind, she wondered if this was what love felt like.  Finding someone, well not just someone, but finding _that_ person that can just make your heart so big.  Lena rolled her eyes and smiled.  Thoughts for later she supposed as she made her way down the stairs of Luthor Manor.  “Ready darling?” Lionel asked as he held his arm out for her.  “Of course,” she sent a dazzling smile to him and they made their way to the car that awaited them.  

 

 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Lionel commented after some moments.  Lena turned to face him, smiling and shrugging.  “Happy I suppose,” she remarked.  Lionel raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  “I’m happy to hear that,” he said.  Lena smiled at him again and looked out her window, wondering what her blonde best friend was up to at the moment.   

 

 

 

 

Kara had gone out for an afternoon run.  It was refreshing to say that least.  The whole week she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena, Lena, Lena.  Throughout the week, they had found some time to just hang out and talk about everything and nothing.  Lena would ask about Krypton some more which Kara was more than happy to talk about.  It helped her grieve over the loss but also appreciate the memories she had of the planet.  She had explained to Lena that she wanted to wait to start any sort of “relationship” together until Lena had broken it off with Jack.  She felt guilty enough for kissing her when she was with Jack, although the first time she didn’t know any better.  Still, a part of her wanted to just kidnap Lena and take her away from all of this.  The Kryptonian could see the stress written all over Lena’s face, even when they were together.  Although, Kara could brag that Lena only smiled _that_ smile just for her and that thought alone made her warm more than anything.  Then, there were Lena’s lips.  _Oh God, those lips_ , she thought to herself.  

 

Kara never thought she could become addicted to something with her Kryptonian biology, but she found that she was wrong.  She was most certainly addicted to Lena Luthor.   

 

 

Kara had just finished sending off a text to Lena before she jumped in the shower and cleaned herself up.  She got out and smiled at the reply she got from Lena.  She chuckled to herself because Lena was not the one to use “smiley faces” or even emoji’s, but that was another thing that Kara was able to pull out of her.  She made her way downstairs to find Alex doing push ups.  Kara leaned against the wall, observing her sister.  She was constantly in awe of her big sister because she always had her held up high, especially with Jeremiah gone now.  Kara slightly frowned, her crinkle presenting itself.  “What’s wrong?” Alex asked.  Kara jumped and laughed nervously.  She shook her head.  “Nothing, just thinking,” Kara shrugged.  Alex jumped up and was beside her.  “Crinkle,” Alex said simply.  Kara rolled her eyes in exaggeration.  “Crinkle!” she laughed.  Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Talk to me?” Alex asked innocently.  Kara chuckled and hid behind her glasses.  “I feel bad because of Jeremiah,” she said.  Alex immediately wrapped her arms tight around her, but didn’t say anything.  She knew better because sometimes Kara got this way where she blamed herself for things that were out of control.  Sure, someone could argue that because Kara was in fact an alien, was in the right place at the right time, sure there was a way for the blame to be placed on her.  But Alex knew better and she would never ever, ever, blame Kara for any of that.  She couldn’t blame her for being her.  

 

“Kar, I know you feel guilty, you have your reasons why you you should, I understand that.  But, you are amazing and you are wonderful, okay?” Alex smiled wide at her.  Kara knew that she should feel better, Alex always made her feel better but she couldn’t help it.  She had given her heart to Lena Luthor, which could be a mistake.  But oh, what a beautiful mistake that would be.  It would seem the alien had fallen hard for the Luthor girl, more than she ever realized.  Love was a foreign concept to Kara, but with Lena, it was second nature.  

 

Kara forced a smile towards Alex and kissed her cheek before leaving her embrace and heading back to her room.  _I know you’re probably at church right now, being the great daughter you are, but I just want to talk to you, I think I need to talk,_ Kara sent.  She sighed and leaned back against her bedrest, listening to the rain patter on the top of her roof.  Her phone vibrated and she looked down, a smile on her face.  _You know I’ll always make time for you, what’s on your mind darling?_ Lena asked.  Kara took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing out.  _Where do I even begin?_ she sent.  _Think Alex will let you come to church, there’s a little dinner after,_ Lena typed out.  Kara grinned.  Food sounded amazing right now and that would be the perfect opportunity to leave.  Kara changed into some khakis and a blue button down shirt.  Her hair was up in a tight bun and her glasses on her face.  She slid on some loafers and made her way downstairs.  “Got a hot date?” Alex teased.  Kara blushed and shrugged.  “Not exactly, I was going to join Lena at church?” Kara asked.  Alex sighed softly.  “Look, I think it’s great that you and Lena are close, but she _is_ engaged Kar,” Alex started.  Kara tensed slightly, she didn’t want to have this argument right now.  “I know, I know.  That’s why I haven’t pressed or anything, I’m just her best friend Alex.  That’s all we are, nothing more, nothing less.  I want to do things right,” Kara said with conviction.  A smile broke on Alex’s face.  “That’s my girl,” she grinned.  Kara finally relaxed, she really dodged a bullet, as if bullets could hurt her anyways.  “But church?” Alex winced slightly.  Kara laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.  “I’ll try not to burn,” she boasted.  Alex laughed out loud and hugged her sister.  “I love you,” Alex smiled.  “I love you too.  You’re the best sister,” Kara grinned cheekily as she pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek before taking off.  Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head.  

 

 

 

 

Lena kept glancing up towards her father, than trying to sneakily look behind her towards the door, awaiting Kara’s presence.  Not that she was excited to see the girl or anything, except for the fact that she was immensely excited to see Kara Danvers, her little adorable alien.  Lena smiled and blushed at that thought.  She needed to get it together, unless she wanted her father to question anything.  Jack was gone to dinner with his friend Mike which had left Lena in the church ensemble for the evening, alone.  The Luthor girl was relieved that Jack was gone, she still hadn’t really figured out how to handle all of that.  Besides, her father had hinted at something rather strange today, something to do with Luthorcorp and Lena was nervous because she knew that somehow she was involved.  Seemingly lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized a presence beside her.  She felt a soft hand in hers and she had to fight the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks.  

 

“Hey there,” Kara whispered softly.

 

“Hey there,” Lena parroted quietly.  

 

The girls sat in silence as Lionel continued his sermon.  Halfway through it, Lena and Kara were holding each other’s pinkies to hide from the crowd as to not arouse suspicion.  The evening was going well.  Of course someone had to ruin that.  As Lionel was speaking, a man interrupted him.  “Father Luthor,” the man exclaimed.  Lionel looked out towards the crowd, beckoning the man to stand and speak.  “Yes my disciple?” Lionel asked enticingly.  “Some of us have been talking,” the man began.  There was a tense silence throughout the crowd.  “We think that aliens are a curse, a means to end the world.  Some of us believe that they are the beginning of the end,” the man spoke.  Lena felt Kara tense and attempt to pull her pinkie away.  Lena wasn’t having that.  “I’ve got you,” Lena whispered so softly, but she knew Kara could hear her.  Lionel sighed softly, setting down the Bible in his hand.  “It is not up to any of us to judge these aliens,” Lionel began.  “In the end, it is the Lord’s decision regarding our lives,” Lionel began.  “I believe that—“

 

“Superman should answer for your son!” someone shouted.  There were murmurs of agreement.  

 

Lena could feel the anxiety rolling off of Kara and she wasn’t sure how to keep her relaxed.  

 

“Lex Luthor is a hero!”

 

“Down with Superman!”

 

“Father Lionel is our Savior!”

 

“Lex Luthor is the Holy Son!” 

 

Lionel attempted to settle the people down, but they began to chant the Luthor name.  Lionel lowered his hands and allowed the people to continue.  Lena looked over to Kara.  She could see the sadness written all over her face.  She needed to get her out of there and fast.  The people stood up and chanted Lionel’s name.  Lionel finally raised his hands towards the congregation; there was immediate silence.  Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled slightly, motioning with her head towards the door.  Kara slowly nodded.  As they made their way quietly towards the door, Lionel began to speak again.  “What is it you desire my children?” Lionel asked sweetly.  A different man spoke up this time.  “We want you to be our leader, our Savior for this new world!  We want the end of all aliens!” the man shouted.  The people roared in agreement.  Lionel chuckled.  “I’m pleased to hear this.  I was hoping you would all see the truth and you have.  I am honored and privileged to be your Savior!” Lionel grinned.  “From this day forth, we shall be known as Cadmus!  The truth, the way and the light to ending the menace of aliens!  We shall use the teachings of the Lord and we will cleanse the world of this filth!  But I ask, will you follow me?  Will you follow my son?  Will you protect and honor us?” Lionel challenged.  The people roared their approval.  Lena tugged on Kara’s arm, pulling her out the door.  “Then we shall end the aliens, once and for all!  We start with Superman!” Lionel shouted.  At this point, chaos broke loose as people demanded the Super’s head.  It was a scene Lena wanted to forget immediately.

 

 

Kara was breathing heavily.  She hadn’t even registered Lena calling out her name for the last five minutes.  Lena had walked them into the forest, away from prying eyes.  She closed her eyes and took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.  She forced herself to hold back the tears, she wouldn’t cry, she didn’t dare.  She felt warm hands on either side of her cheeks, a soft kiss to her forehead.  “Listen to my heart,” Lena cooed sweetly.  Kara was shaking bad, she was on the verge of a panic attack.  “Hey, I’m right here Kara.  Listen to me heart beat.  Just for you,” Lena stroked the side of Kara’s cheek with her thumb as she whispered sweet words to her.  After what felt like forever, the feeling of dread slowly began to pass, but Kara still felt singled out.  These people had just declared war, not only on aliens, but on Kal-El, and her for that matter.  That didn’t sit well with her.  “I—I have to tell Alex,” Kara said lowly.  “Okay, let’s go,” Lena said.  “No.  I should go alone,” Kara said.  Lena frowned and dropped her hands, leaving them brushing against Kara’s.  The Kryptonian didn’t miss the hurt on Lena’s face.  “Oh,” was all Lena said.  Kara regretted her words, but she couldn’t afford to place Lena in the middle of all of this.  “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.  Lionel would take you from me if you resisted,” Kara argued.  Lena’s bottom lip began to quiver, Kara couldn’t handle it.  “Ri—right,” Lena gulped, resisting the urge to break down.  Kara grabbed her hands and pulled her close.  

 

“Lena, I want you more than anything else in the world.  Please know that,” Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“I know.  I just— I knew this would happen.  I’d be happy for one second and then it gets torn away from me,” Lena smiled sadly as she pulled back.  Kara frowned.  “I’m not leaving you Lena.  I could never do that.  But I have to protect you,” Kara reasoned.  Lena nodded in understanding.  “I know,” she sighed heavily.  Kara stroked her cheek and pressed her lips against Lena’s softly.  To hell with all of these rules and morals.  Kara pulled away from the kiss and looked into Lena’s eyes.  “Things are going to be much harder,” Kara began.  “We have to be extra careful now,” she stated.  Lena murmured in agreement.  They hugged tightly and just held each other.  “Kara,” Lena spoke.  Kara hummed in acknowledgment.  “What if I could help?” she asked.  Kara pulled back slightly, her face contorted in confusion.  “What do you mean?” the alien asked.  Lena shrugged.  “What if I was like a double agent or something?  I could give you intel on everything that’s happening, maybe even find Lex—“

 

“Lena, I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kara interrupted her.  

 

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you to them,” Lena bit back sharply.  They stared deep into each other’s eyes.  Kara finally sighed in defeat.  “Fine.  But you will be absolutely and utterly careful,” Kara pointed a finger at her.  “I can’t stand the thought of losing you either,” Kara parroted softly.  The corner of Lena’s lips tipped upwards.  Kara pulled her in for a hug again.  “Be careful please,” Kara pleaded gently.  Lena nodded into her shoulder, allowing herself to be lost in everything Kara.  “I don’t know if we’ll get to see each other again for a while,” Lena said.  “I know,” Kara pressed her forehead back against Lena’s.  “You do what you need to do, I trust you Lena.”  

 

“I trust you too.”

 

They embraced one last time before pulling back and ending with a searing kiss that held a promise.  “Don’t lose the bracelet,” Kara murmured as they pulled back.  Lena rolled her eyes playfully.  “Never darling,” she shot the blonde a smile.  Kara kissed her again passionately.  She truly loved Lena and one day she would tell her just how much she did.  “Until we meet again.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I've always found the idea of church interesting and I think this is something that not many people have done. We'll see if I can continue the inspiration, but the end is love is love. I want to show people that you can have beliefs but still be you. Thank you.


End file.
